Help Me Through the Bad
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Dani is used to almost all forms of abuse. But when she is sold to a soldier she must travel to Terra Nova. Lieutenant Alicia Washington has lived alone most of her life, but when a young girl falls into her lap, will they become a new family? AU/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Girl

**So this as both an AU Story and an OC story. With regular appearances from the Shannons and all other Terra Nova Charaters.**

** I don't own anything but the plot, and the characters Dani and other minor Charaters. I.E. Bartin and the Luiga Family.**

** This is a story to raise awareness for both sex slave trafficking and child trafficking, they go hand in hand.**

** For every five reviews on this story I get, I will put five dollars into a jar. At the end of the story, I will give the money from the jar to a non profit organization called love 146. They help prevent child sex slaves and rehabilitate any they find, rescue or come to them.**

** This story might get very dark, and may get angsty. It goes into a lot of the main characters past and how it has destroyed her through the years.**

Danielle Luiga sat staring at the wall. Her father has sold her to someone in the past, rather the future of her existence.

At least it was somewhere where she wouldn't die. But that didn't make things better.

Having finished packing her bags hours ago and getting her physical exam, she stared at the results of the test. Apparently she was clean. Perfectly healthy after everything.

That was surprising.

Dani, as her customers called her, looked in the mirror. She was described as beautiful with olive toned skin, dark brown eyes and shapely brows above them. Her hair was so curly that she pulled it back into a large pony tail. Only the long bangs that she brushed to the side, across her forehead were straight.

She wasn't tall, but she was svelte, thin with curves in all the right places. And full lips, high cheekbones. Perfect for what her father and other did to her.

"Time to go." Her father's accented voice called down and she grabbed her items, running down to meet him.

He handed her over to the service men to take her to the portal, fear running through her veins.

She climbed into the bus, another family already there.

An older woman and daughter with the same olive tones as Dani and a boy with pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes. The three of them looked nervous and shifty, but Dani didn't mind. Just keep to yourself. It's what she always did.

"Next stop Hope Plaza." She whispered beneath her breath.

.

.

.

Walking through the huge portal building she kept close to the family she rode with, noting that they were joined by a man who had pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes, he must be the father of the family.

But why didn't he ride with them, and why were they all so tense?

Being pushed through before the boy and girl went, Dani felt a mask over her face. At first she was scared, but when she realized it was helping her breath, she let all her muscles relax.

She watched as the family she followed closely circled the bag the father was carrying, and opened it to reveal a little girl.

Smugglers! They were just as bad as Dani's own father, selling her to pay off debts.

"She's our daughter, don't hurt her please!" the man yelled as he relinquished the gun he held.

No, they were smugglers, they were evil.

She set her jaw and stood up, might as well find her new owner.

.

.

.

They finally got to Terra Nova, she was awed by the jungle around them and the little civilization. Maybe this would be easier, in a good place.

But there was always evil everywhere.

.

.

.

"Who are you?" a woman with black hair a hard set jaw, pale skin, but tanned, and dark eyes asked her, in a way Dani liked her. She felt safe with this strong woman whom most of the men bowed to.

"Dani, Luiga." Stating with an ease, "I'm looking for Captain Bartin."

She sighed, "Died, last week, do you have another place to stay?" Watching the young girl shake her head, "I'll find you a place to stay."

Nodding she took a seat on a bench and laid her head back. Maybe this was for the best?

.

.

.

The woman came back and introduced herself. "I'm Lieutenant Alicia Washington, you will not steal from, throw wild parties in, or be general stupid or immature in my house. Clear." Nodding her head vigorously she smiled, this woman was one of the law, she would never hurt her. Didn't mean she would every cross the older woman.

They set off towards the housing units. Dani keeping up with the no nonsense woman.

.

.

.

Standing at the door to the guest bedroom she smiled, it was simple, but she liked it. "My mother was supposed to come, but cancer got the best of her. You keep your room clean, pick up after yourself, and we'll get along just fine." She stated before leaving her to unpack.

She unpacked her small bag, just her favorite dress, only nice dress she had. A book her mother left her and her teddy bear. Other than the clothes she wore, that's all she had.

When the woman came back she looked at the things on her bed, raising a brow she asked is this it, silently.

The young girl smiled, at least she had this.

"School's tomorrow. At nine, don't be late."

Before Dani could say something the woman let the house, heading for the Command center.

Guess she could go out too.

.

.

.

Walking through the Market she saw the family from earlier, but the little girl seemed happy. "Maddy, why don't you have to go to school?"

"Because I skipped grades, now go finish unpacking." The older girl said, As Dani approached.

She caught the girl before she could ent er the house and pulled her close. "You're smart?" The older one nodded with some apprehension. "Can….Can you teach me how to…read?"

This girl was astounded by the lack of education in her. "On one condition," She waited patiently for the girl to continue. "You have to be nice, I won't deal with a bully." Dani smiled on her face as she nodded.

For the first time she felt good. Everything was on track. She hoped.

Dani had this thing whenever it was just her. She could take care of herself when she was on her own, was even learning a different language before she left.

.

.

.

Before she went to bed she told Alicia about her deal with Maddy, the woman was just as surprised as Maddy Shannon was, and nodded, "As soon as you can, you will be in school."

"Yes, Ma'am." The soldier sat up and glared,

"I feel old when someone calls me that. Call me Alicia." The girl nodded. She turned to go, but Alicia called out, "Why haven't you been to school?"

"Dad said I was a better slave." She whispered, and left, hoping the woman didn't hear her.

.

.

.

The man crept forward, that sick smile they all had on their faces. She cried out, fighting against her bindings. Her father had sold her again.

Because he cared for her brother more than her. She was a problem child, she was the collateral for anything her father owed.

He was on top of her, red hair and green eyes staring into her. Hungry for what she has, and what he would take form her.

She remembered this man. Her father took her brother to the doctor, couldn't pay, so sold her to the man.

At the time she was five. And back in her five year old body as he hit her, moved above her.

Hurt her.

Calling her names, beating her….raping her.

The memories will never leave her. Always meeting her in her dreams.

**Please review, I am aiming at giving love 146 at least a hundred dollars.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice and the Cello

Alicia Washington was tired as hell.

She had just finished a shift lasting almost twenty hours and had a kid in another room saying she was sent to live with Bartin.

Thing was, Bartin said he had no family, and she sure as hell didn't look anything like him. Nor did he ever mention a kid.

So who was she? Why was she here?

Stop thinking so hard Alicia, you'll give yourself a head ache. Sighing she locked the door to the guest room. She would not let a stranger free run of her home when she was resting, anyways she could not let someone get close again.

I can't handle that again.

The thought wiggled into her head and she barked silently until it left.

She, the hardened, ass-kicking lieutenant who was feared by even the nykos beyond the fence, couldn't take that pain again.

Laying in her bed she sighed and let her muscles relax before sleep took her swiftly into a nightmare land.

.

.

.

A voice singing in the night and penetrating her darkest dreams awoke her. It was beautiful, but there was an edge to it.

Whoever was singing had been hurt very bad before, and now everyone who heard knew it.

But that voice sounds so close….

Jumping up Wash grabbed her gun and rushed to the guest bedroom, opening it and looking at the sleeping form of the girl covered by blankets.

It was then that she noted the voice had become silent.

Maybe…she was going crazy.

.

.

.

Wash had unlocked the girl's, Dani's, room early that morning and watched her shuffle out of the room. Wearing the same clothes as yesterday?

"Where are your other clothes?" She snapped, Alicia wasn't a morning person, took 'til at least eight in the morning for her to feel human.

The girl jumped, fright obvious in everything about her, "Th-this is all I brought, all I have."

The softness of her voice nearly too quiet for Alicia to hear had her astounded. Again.

Even the poor kids went to school, only the very poorest were like her. Urgh. She was going to have to take care of her.

"Stay, don't touch a thing!" She ordered before leaving for an army station.

Retrieving an unnamed jacket, several black tanks, a pair of sweats, and two pairs of fatigues. She put them in a large case, before adding the shoes size she thought fit the girl and leaving.

All of it took five minutes.

.

.

.

Ah, Hell.

As soon as Alicia entered the house, she found the girl was looking through pictures. Pictures that had been in a box beneath Alicia's bed.

Damn that kid and her nosiness.

She cleared her throat, holding out the case as the girl looked guilty and edged toward her. Growling, Alicia stepped forward and let all her anger for the day flow away as the girl skidded back, pressing against the wall.

And her eyes. Someone had seriously hurt Dani Luiga.

"These are clothes for you, um military, but I'll pay for them. So here, put them on." The girl edged forward once more as Wash waited patiently for her to take her items.

A soft thanks reached her ears and the older woman waited for the girl to return clothed in the attire.

As she waited she looked over the photo's. All of different people.

Her brother.

She remembered when her unit met his in battle, she tried desperately to save him for the grenade he took. But failed.

And her childhood friend.

She was flying to meet Alicia for Christmas, only for her flight to crash and everyone to die.

Another photo of a woman and boy. Ayani and Lucas.

Alicia promised her friend and Commander that she would protect them with her life, but when Commander Nathaniel Taylor found her again, she was nearly dead herself.

And still had to tell him about his wife.

All the hurt was flooding back before the lid to the box was clapped down. This was not the time to dig up painful memories.

"Can you forget?" Dani asked form behind her.

"Forget what?" She feigned stupidity to see if the girl could read people well.

"All the pain, or do you meet it in your nightmare's repeating forever and insulting you. Just putting salt into your wounds," She sounded like she knew exactly how Alicia felt.

"Doesn't go away, I'm told that it gets easier as time goes on, but I guess on some of us, time just can't do anything." She chose her words carefully as she studied the girl. "Time to get to you tutor, don't you think?"

Nodding, they left together, splitting up at the street to go their separate paths.

.

.

.

Alicia had a good day. Though it consisted of beating the crap out of many of the recruits that thought they could take her.

Idiots.

Sighing, she said her farewell to Nathaniel, never telling him how deeply she cared for him, and entering her home. Intent on taking a long, hot shower, she nearly tripped over the huge case in front of her.

Wha…How did this get out?

"I found this in your closet. Did you play?" Dani asked solemnly from the chair.

"A long time ago, now stop snooping through my stuff, damn it." She tried not to growl, but it came out, and Dani sunk into the seat, pulling her arms over her stomach.

Alicia noted that the girl had the jacket on. And it was burning in the room, how was Dani not dead from heat stroke?

"Play for me, please." The begging whisper would have made Alicia laugh, but she was too tired.

"I need to get cleaned up, and you," Pointing at the girl she caught the fear again, "Bed."

.

.

.

Alicia couldn't sleep. Fifth time this week.

So she got up and went to the kitchen, maybe tea would put her out. Or scotch.

She caught sight of the case and decided to get it out.

Tuning it quickly, and suddenly feeling like no time has passed since she last played, she pulled the bow across the strings and heard the beautiful deep bellow.

The cello was still in good condition after all this time. She pulled a song from her memory and began, not missing a note.

As soon as she hit the chorus, a heartbreaking voice came to life and harmonized with the instrument easily. And it sound so natural and perfect, Alicia continued to play just to hear that voice.

That sweet, hard edged voice that sang of such pain and regret made her wonder what pain the owner has gone through.

Soon she felt her eye lids get heavy no matter how hard she tried to stay awake.

Lieutenant Alicia Washington slept with good dreams for the first time in a long time. Still sitting in a chair and keeping a firm grip on the cello

**So I'm grounded for the weekend and this is the only thing I could get out.**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and WOOO! We made five dollars for the donation. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scars

Three weeks since Dani had been sold to a dead man in Terra Nova. Three weeks since she left a hell hole where she was sold to someone new almost every day. And in three weeks, she had found a content life living with a woman who played beautiful cello music at nights and helped her with odd and end things.

And yet, after three weeks of freedom, the horrible nightmare still followed, haunting her. No taunting her.

She was broken and nothing could fix her.

"Dani?" Alicia looked over the girl as she wore a tank top and some very short shorts, one's she only wore in the comfort of her own home as the girl had learned earlier.

At the moment Dani had a plex, given to her by Lieutenant Washington fr her studies, on her stomach.

"I…need help with this book. It's really hard." She fidgeted under the strong woman's gaze.

"Tell me one thing first." Her eyes were calculating as she neared the girl. "Why do you wear that jacket in eighty degree heat, such as the heat inside this house right now?"

"I'm cold." She lied, but Alicia saw right through her. With a heaving sigh she then stated, "I have really bad scars."

Laughing, Wash lifted a bit of her tank to show her a nasty gun shot wound, "I doubt you should be self conscious here."

Nodding, Dani stood, took a deep breath and slipped her jacket off. The consistent scars where some of her clients hurt her could be seen on the back of her arms and lower neck, the area where her spine cross over her shoulder's line.

She could already feel the older women assessing her. "What happened to you?" the whispering horror was not lost on her as she tried to put her coat back on.

Alicia held the jacket and gently, slowly, reached out to run a hand over on particularly deep scar running from should to elbow. "Answer me." Dani trembled.

She couldn't tell, she couldn't survive if she had to go back to those memories. She just couldn't. "Only if you help me with my book first." At least she could hold off the inevitable a little longer.

Sighing, the midnight haired woman sat on the couch close enough to touch Dani's shoulder with her own.

Wash, tired and annoyed to hell, let the girl's voice lull her to sleep.

.

.

.

Jerking awake, Alicia felt rested, well rested for the first time in a long while. She looked around and felt a weight on her upper body, Dani.

The olive skin girl's head was pillowed on the pale bony place above the neck line of the tank Alicia always wore.

Strong arms surrounded the girl, and then, only then, did Wash realize that she didn't have a single bad dream last night.

Just a sense of peace.

Moving her head, she had to contain the laughter as Dani's curly hair tickled her chin, but she had to see what time it was.

Cussing loudly, she woke the girl and jumped up, now freed of the weight to run to the Command Center.

She was late, the first time since….ever.

.

.

.

Dani smiled at the door that was ripped open then shut moments before. She didn't have a bad dream about any of her…buyers. Nor did she have to explain the scars either. Maybe Wash will leave her alone about them.

It did help to read with Alicia, too, though the woman did fall asleep first.

Slipping on her jacket she left the house, locking it, and making her way to the Shannon home.

.

.

.

Alicia jogged in and tried to school her features as the man she was secretly far more caring for than appropriate studied her.

"You look…well better. Ready to kick some ass?"

Those words may be simple, but to her and the Commander they were much more. Their own language, his way of telling her that it was okay to be late this once.

As she walked out, Edgar, a scientist from the tenth who had taken a shine to her, stepped out and offered her some flowers.

"So, I really haven't known you for long, but, I would like to have a date with you…Miss Washington." She had known him for a week, and so far they have been very formal with each other.

It kinda made Wash blush at the fact that someone was chasing her. "I have to go otg, maybe…another time." He nodded, a smile on his face.

"That's not a no." He smiled wide and Wash couldn't help but glow a little on the inside, not once did she yell at him about it, not when she had caught him leaving a flower in a vase on her door step. Not now when he made a spectacle of his attempting to court her.

She laughs, she never really…flirts. And thought it would help with her crush.

She just….just needed to move past a fantasy that would never be real…never be hers.

Nodding she ran to catch up to her unit, making sure to smiled one more time at him.

What she didn't notice was the Commander watching the whole exchange with blazing, cool eyes. He had to do something.

.

.

.

Dani sat next to Maddy as she did equations. It was decided that she would be tutored up until she could join her own age group in school, and she was moving quickly.

Maddy was good at teaching, had her three grade levels up since they started, and Dani officially started the fourth grade.

She was proud of herself, and of her new life.

No more dark rooms and stinky men, no more chains and whips and whatever other sick fetishes they came up with for her.

Settling into math problems, she nearly missed a face watching her, looking up, the little girl walked over to her and smiled. "Are you my sister's friend?" She pointed to the girl that was running around and cooking,

She was getting ready for a date and very much flustered.

"Miss Maddy is my teacher, and I am very glad I have her." Dani spoke the truth, she had never had anyone give her their time, and not to work to actually be her friend.

"Dani, you did good today, why don't you go home early?" Maddy smiled and ushered her out before Elizabeth smiled at her on the porch and entered the house.

Jogging home, she passed an orchard and like any person seeing apple bearing trees, had to stop. Walking down the rows, she felt her heart swell at the scent, this was good.

She decided everything, even the dinos, were all so good, all were not here to hurt her.

Sighing, she let a single note escape her throat. Dani loved to sing, and she was told that she had a beautiful voice, even sad, so singing sad songs wasn't hard for her.

As she continued into an old lullaby, she didn't notice the little pterosaurs float above her before landing in the orchard branches.

Then she did notice yellow eyes watching her and soft calls, almost mimicking her song.

A smile lit her as she began another song, and they followed diligently.

.

.

.

Wash knocked on the door of the Shannon house, she needed to know how Dani's schooling was coming.

"Lieutenant," Jim greeted with a happy smile as She looked past him. Oh that's why he's happy. Sitting at the table was a young couple, Maddy Shannon and Mark Reynolds, one of her boys. And he looked terrified.

"I need to speak with Maddy…about Dani." Jim nodded and called his eldest daughter.

She greeted the older woman and looked back to mouth something to Mark. "He'll be fine for a few moments." Alicia stated in a monotone, "I want to see Dani's results." A quick nod and a few minutes later she was looking over, with some measure of pride, Dani's quick results.

"She is an excellent student, but…" Maddy did her famous bitting the lip she had heard Mark say was so cute.

"But," Alicia growled.

"She wants….to be left alone, and doesn't like it when I ask about her family, friends, or her life before Terra Nova."

"Maddy, unlike you and your perfect family, he may not have had one, she is a very private person as am I. Probably why we get along so well." Alicia tried to be gentle when explaining things, but she could already see the genius begin to think.

Sighing Alicia said goodbye and left quickly, making her way home.

.

.

.

Dani stood at the counter, cutting the last of the vegetables and finishing the meal. Alicia would enter the house and walk to her room to drop of her items before returning to eat the meal prepared.

This was their usual routine, but tonight it was broken. Dani did make the meal, but Alicia immediately asked her some unique questions.

"How did you get those scars?" the question was repeated form the night before, and looking up Dani could see that Alicia wasn't going to give up.

"I-I can't….please…it's too….I can't." Ducking her head, she grabbed her meal and ran to her room. Alicia heard the lock before she could follow.

Sighing she eat her meal before staring at the cello in the corner, leaning against the chair were she placed it the night before.

Grabbing the instrument she began a song, this one slow and sad, and it always confused her.

Almost…like Dani.

**Please Review. And we are almost at fifteen dollars.:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

"You bit him? You little bitch!" Her father slapped her again. A whimper left Dani's mouth.

She was ten again and had just gotten home from a particularly horrible job. And her father, the one person she was supposed to trust and protect her was now slapping her hard enolough to make her head snap left or right.

"I have been nice enough to let you live here after your mother died and **this **is how you repay that kindness!" this time she screamed as he threw her into the wall.

"Daddy, please-," silenced by a kick to her side.

"And," He gently cupped her chin and made her look at him. Older face, fat nose, thin lips. He was the person she trusted most. "You look so much like your mother."

Dragging her to her bed, and sitting her on the pink blankets, he started unbuckling his belt.

"No Daddy, please, no, no." She cried as his pants slid down his legs, "NO!"

He was the person she trusted most, and he hurt her most.

.

.

.

Alicia was sitting on the couch, Dani laying next to her, but half on her too. One of the girl's arms were wrapped over the older woman's stomach as her head rested, in its usual place when they sat like this, on her chest just beneath her chin.

A sudden, but small, shock ran through Dani and was felt by Wash, on arms around her shoulders as the other held her plex to look over paperwork.

Another jerk, followed by several whimpers and whispers all the same two words. Daddy and no.

"NO!" Dani gave one final jerk, sitting up and panting as she shook. Alicia arched a brow and gently placed a hand on her, well, friend's shoulders.

Funny thing was Dani was more than a friend, she was more like a child to Alicia. Mostly because the things she did with Dani her own mother did with her.

Pulling at her shoulder, the older woman got a look at Dani, and her expression of terror was horrible.

Jumping up she ran from the house as Alicia followed close behind.

.

.

.

Dani's legs moved on their own accord, she didn't know why, but she just had to get away.

Alicia was wonderful, though a little hard to know her thoughts, she was a lot like herself and whatever she did seemed to calm her.

This is the life she wished she had.

"Dani, stop." A strong, but small hand wrapped around her elbow, but she kept going, dragging whoever it was with her.

Finding the orchards she found the last row, the one nearest the fence and were all the little pterosaurs were.

They were all so small, about the size of a sparrow and easily fitting into her hand.

She whistled and hundreds descended from the trees on the outside.

"Dani, what, how did you do that?" Alicia was in awe by the flock perched in the trees around them.

Turning back she crashed into the older woman, ducking her head to rest it over Alicia heart and snaking her arms around her.

She felt the tears begin and couldn't stop the sobs that followed, a warm hand running over the space between her shoulder blades that wasn't covered by her shirt.

Oh No, Dani forgot to put her jacket on. Her fear of people seeing her scars brought more tears to her eyes.

.

.

.

All Alicia could really do was hold this girl as she sought comfort from her. Callused hands running over smooth skin and detailed scars, Alicia wondered if someone used a knife on her.

That was how perfectly straight the scars were, no jaggedness on the soft pink or white scars, just precise marks.

And then there were her wrists. It took Alicia a week to notice the pink rings around the girls small wrists, and she almost didn't want to know what made them.

"Dani," Pulling back, she cupped her cheeks and made her look at her. "How did you get these scars? I need you to trust me."

"The…last person I trusted….hurt me." She was able to gasp out between sobs.

"I trust you, with by life, I would do whatever it takes to protect you, trust is knowing that I will never lie to you, hurt you, or hinder you in any way. I trust you." She stated factually, keeping eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"I trust you, because if your right then you are the first person I have trusted n a long time." Her tears were slowing and her voice started to calm, "But I can't tell you."

Pulling back she detached herself from the older woman to go sit beneath a tree. She let a note slip past her lips, the palm sized dinos responding immediately.

.

.

.

Alicia stared at the sixteen year old beneath the branches, singing.

She was the voice that has been haunting Alicia since her arrival. That sweet, hard edged voice that sent goose bumps up her arms.

Watching for a little while, enjoying the sweet song with the birds as the chorusing background. How could she have missed this?

Her comm. buzzed to life and she was brought from her thoughts to answer her Commander.  
>One last glance and she was gone, running to the command center.<p>

.

.

.

"Licia!" Edgar stepped out and caught her by the waist, and action that made her stomach warm. He was quiet a bit taller than her, maybe an inch or two above Taylor, and he was relatively strong for not being in the military.

"Hello, Ed." He let only her call him that. "Is there a reason to this?" His arm still around her.

"I was thinking I would walk you to…well, wherever you need to go." He smiled let her go for a moment, that is before offering her his arm.

A slight turn of her lips before sliding her palm up to rest at his elbow, they set off, unaware that Nathaniel was watching them from the balcony.

And boy, was he upset.

.

.

.

Dani, let the little dinosaurs perch all over her, tired of singing, they mostly just pecked around on the grass, looking for some tiny insects she guess.

She did know that their beaks were sharp and hard as rock, watching one basically peck at a log nearby till it uncovered the grubs inside.

But at that moment she didn't care, she was battling with herself on whether or not to tell her guardian about herself.

How the hell was she supposed to survive visiting those memories?

.

.

.

Alicia was otg, Reynolds at her side as they drove towards outpost nine, something to do with a wounded soldier, thus Wash going along.

A sudden fallen tree in the road stopped them, it was only then that Wash saw the trap.

But they were already in it.

A man grabbed her and dragged her from the vehicle. "Well, aren't you a doll." Wash's fist then collided with his face, and oh did she enjoy the sound of that punch.

Three more sixers moved in, and Alicia got most of them down, that is until one poited a gun at the space between her eyes.

"We already have your little soldier down, just relax and you'll be home soon." She raised her hands in submission, trying to figure a way out of this.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Songs and Dinosaurs

**SO I decided to make this longer I hope you enjoy. And this chapter is just to set up the plot.**

Alicia was shoved to her knees, hands bond behind her, in a hut. A man smiled down at her and stepped out of the shadows.

Bartin stepped out and sneered at the midnight haired woman. "Hello lieu."

"You're working the sixers you son of a bitch, Bastard. You are disgusting." She was spitting before he brought his knee to her gut.

"I would quiet down, and listen. I have Reynolds and I'll make a trade. I want the girl I bought, and you'll get your soldier, win-wi-" she shot up and connected her bony shoulder with his stomach, just beneath his ribcage.

The air was knocked out of him as some of the men that captured her tried o bring her down again.

She got several good kicks in before a blinding pain shot through her and she crumpled.

"Only little girls use tasers." Then calling him several profound things before he brought the weapon down again.

A sharp intake of breath kept her scream locked in her throat. She stayed silent as he shocked her a few more times.

"Take her to the gate. Show the Commander his pretty little lieutenant." Bending down he whispered, "And remember Wash, I want my girl."

The men dragged her to her feet, but she had gotten her ties undone and punched one man in the nose, effectively breaking it.

They circled her as she smiled.

Now this was about to get interesting.

.

.

.

Dani let another sweet note out, but instead of the little dinos responding to her song, a deep growl rumbled to life and sent them flittering away.

When the cloud of animals lifted she stared at a huge dinosaur. She recognized this one from a picture her guardian had shown her. Alicia called them a carno, she said to stay away from it.

A low note erupted from it and it made her realize, there was only a flimsy wooden fence between them.

The rumble came again and a weak string of note responded from her. Before it repeated in kind.

The big thing was sounding, acting just as the little flying dinos had. Maybe this was how they responded to one another, her voice just sounded like another dino.

Is that good or bad?

It started sniffing at the fence, and she did the stupidest thing in her life. Sticking her arms through the bars, she petted it's cheek. Its great eye watched her, they were more forward than the little flying dinos, most likely because they had to see different things in different ways.

Another note, another rumble, and she had slipped through the bars and was petting the creature. Finding it's good spot just beneath its head where it's neck met the jaw.

The horns above its eyes were big enough for her to grab with both hands, and soon she was on top of it.

"Whoa." She wrapped her arms and legs around its great shoulders and let it stomp away. Now this, this was fun.

.

.

.

Alicia had her hands bound to a pole of wood running across her should as three of her captors drove her to the colony, but her worries were stuck with Reynolds and the conflict with Dani.

Why was she so important?

One of the men climbed in back with her and rubbed her leg, from knee to thigh. She waited for a moment then kicked him in a very sensitive area, a smug look on her face before he punched her, splitting her lip.

She spat the blood in her mouth on the man that had just harassed her and smiled when he glared back.

The vehicle she was in jerked to a stop and they dragged Alicia out, throwing her down on her knees.

She noted that Mira wasn't with them, which meant she didn't know about this. Sixers never came to the colony without Mira leading them.

"I hope I get a-" A low, but loud rumble stopped them, before a Carnotaurus stalked form the tree line.

Of fucking course this would happen.

.

.

.

Dani sat atop the carno, as he stomped through the forest, happy to rumble back as she sang a lullaby her mother would sing to her before she died and left her daughter to be tortured and sold.

But what confused her the most, was why the hell this creature was letting her so close.

Something stopped it, the little pterosaurs quieting as well. A sudden jerk of its head had her clinging for dear life as she almost flew off.

Dani, now terrified by the speed of which they were moving, held on as they quickly passed the forest by and came to a field, but more importantly, Terra Nova's gate.

.

.

.

Alicia was unnerved by the dinosaur just watching them, with almost calculating carnal gaze.

And then her worst nightmare become realized.

"Hey Alicia!" Dani waved, and she was sure the girl was smiling, but all anyone could do was stare with their mouths agape. She was sitting on one of the worst carnivores in the area and she was riding it.

Alicia must be going insane.

"What the-" Alicia silenced the sixer holding her by ramming the pole over her shoulders into his neck. As soon as his body hit the ground the other sixers moved in. And so did the dinosaurs.

Pterosaurs swarmed in as the carno stomped forward, she felt several of the little flyers at her bindings and soon she was freed to run to the carno to collect Dani.

The girl was alongside one of the vehicles she had just been in, when Dani slowly slide herself off the giant lizards back.

The moment Alicia could, she had Dani wrapped tightly in her arms, all the fear that something would have happened to her ebbing away at a snail's pace. "I leave you alone for an hour and this is what you do, you brilliant girl." She tried to hide the tightness in her voice, but she wouldn't lie, if anything happened to Dani Alicia would never forgive herself.

And she couldn't deny that she has grown to want to fight to protect this girl in every way possible. But now she would never let her out sight to keep her safe. Unfortunately Alicia saw a lot of herself in the girl, which meant that Dani would never let someone baby her.

Dani kept a tight hold of her, a shakiness in her kept her attached to this older, spitfire of a woman.

.

.

.

For the first time in her life someone cared enough to be frightened and a little mad that she did something stupid. Alicia was everything her father wasn't. Strong, loving, a real parent.

She was choking on her own tears, trying everything to hold them back. This woman would never hurt her. Never.

"It's getting late, I'm sure the carno will clean this up." She waved at the dead men as the carno already chomped on one of them.

"That's my girl."Alicia laughed and slung an arm over The young girl's shoulder before walking to the gates.

As crappy as she felt, she just kept telling herself that it could have been worse.

.

.

.

Taylor stared at the girl that had brought a carno to the gates of his colony and placed his men in danger. And what if she didn't control that carno.

Alicia could have gotten hurt. Killed.

Damn it.

Taylor watched his second limp into his office and salute. "She's not living with you anymore." It was the first thing he said and she immediately scowled. And they both know who she is.

"Why?" She said stiffly, "Sir."

"She's dangerous to you, hell she should have stayed in the colony. Instead I see her galloping around with the wildlife around here." He growled and watched her defiant gaze.

"She will stay with me, because Bartin's alive. And he wants her. He even has Reynolds." Filling him in on the past hour and a half, she was able to get him to agree that Dani should stay with the stoic woman.

"Then you aren't going on the otg tomorrow." He stated, knowing that both her and Edgar were going together.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, you…need to protect the girl. Dismissed." He had lied to her, he didn't want her to know how jealous he was. Or even let her know he wanted her at his side and his alone.

But damn it he can't stop this stupid warmth spread over his chest when she was near, or the dreams that taunted him at night.

He heard her sigh and leave, but he could still smell her. She had such a wonderful scent.

Shaking his head he scolded himself. No, he can't think like this.

.

.

.

Dani waited for Alicia to come down from the meeting, and she looked a little, okay a lot pissed.

Following her guardian as she strode down the streets she stood back as they stopped at the science buildings.

.

.

.

Alicia practically jogged to Ed and told him she was off the team for the mission tomorrow.

"Well, do you think we could have a date tonight, I don't mean to rush, but…you know, I'll be gone for two weeks."

She stared at him for a moment, thinking. "Diner at my place, seven, do not be late." She warned before letting him take her hand and brush his lips against her knuckles.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks, a smiled lighting her face. "Even in mud and beaten half to hell, you still look like a goddess." Damn his words, she felt her heart beat pick up and smiled.

Scolding herself for feeling like a school girl she stepped back, smiled one more time, and grabbed a smirking Dani to rush home.

They only had a couple of hours.

.

.

.

Nathaniel felt his blood boiling. He had followed Wash to apologize, her quicksteps and Jim stopping him foiled his plan but he did eavesdrop in on the conversation.

A date?

His Wash. HIS woman. Was going on a date.

Shaking his head he growled, she wasn't his woman, not yet.

But a date? Wash was not the dating type.

He growled, he was going to make his move now.

.

.

.

Alicia, scrubbed clean, watched Dani doll her up, wondering where she learned to hide all the bruises and cuts.

She slipped into the black dress, laid out by her little ward. Dani was good at finding which clothes she should were for tonight.

"Dani, how do you know all this?" Alicia looked at herself in the mirror. And boy did she look nice.

"Um…here and there." She answered as she set the table and pulled the food out of the oven. "Do you want me to leave…in case-"

"No, I-Idon't do that the first date, Dani." She sighed and pulled the girl to a hug, this whole day she went without her jacket and no one bothered her. "I'm proud of you, but if you ever leave the colony and ride a dinosaur without my permission, then I hope you know how to spar."

"I would like to learn to fight. Please." The girl begged and Alicia nodded, trying not to smile and open her lip.

A knock came at the door and Dani gave her a smile and ran to her room as Alicica went to open the door.

"Nathaniel?"

**Please review, were are almost at twenty dollars. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: My Sun

The Commander stepped forward, forcing her to step back as he took in his seconds appearance.

He was astonished by how beautiful she was…she was glowing, but this wasn't the woman he knew.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" she was tense, everything about her said get away.

"You can't date him." He stated clearly and watched her go from shock, to confusion to anger.

"That's my personal business, now if you don't leave, then I will kick your ass out of here." She growled out before a noise stole both their attentions away to Dani's door.

"I…I heard a fight. Is this about how you look at her when she is distracted?" Dani was speaking to Taylor and he looked to Wash to see her face. He had never seen that confusion mixed with sadness before.

"Sir, you need to tell me what's going on." She stepped back again and crossed her arms, showing the lovely curvature of her back.

"I…Wash," He was stumbling over his words like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I really-"

The buzzing of his comm. silence him before he answered. Soon he was practically running out the door, he seemed relieved.

"What's wrong with him?" Dani asked, stepping forward and fiddling with her thumbs.

"I don't know anymore, I've known him for almost twenty years and he has never ceased to amaze me." Before she could add anything another knock sounded and both women were silent for a moment.

Dani shuffled to the door and opened it. "Hello Edgar." He smiled and greeted her in turn as she let him into the house.

"Wow, what is that wonderful smell? Is that…French onion soup?" Dani nodded with a smiled, well, not exactly French onion soup, but it tasted great. "I haven't eaten that since…"

He became silent when he walked further into the house and saw Alicia, as beautiful as ever, unmarred by her short meeting with Taylor.

"Wow." It was barely a whisper, but Alicia heard it, and flushed. He was making her feel like… she was on top of the world, but a very unstable peak at that.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled and her eyes only left him to see that Dani was sneaking back into her room. Ed placed a boxy looking thing on the coffee table, then studied an empty space, about ten feet or so.

As soon as Dani was gone, Ed held out his hand, the other one reaching out to turn on the boxy thing. Suddenly the room was filled with soft music. "We need to work up an appetite." She took his hand and he pulled her close, swaying with her as they moved in circles.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." She chuckled and let him dip her. He was holding all her weight, happy to take it as she was happy to give it.

She wasn't fighting him for dominance, but rather they would pass back and forth. Him submitting to certain things, and her, the same.

Pulling her up from a dip, he asked about her day, both speaking in low tones, trying not to destroy the mood.

She was spun one more time, then dipped but he held her there. "And this is the part where I kiss you."

Their lips met, a moment so built into their systems by thousands of years of instincts that carried them through the wonderful action.

And boy did Alicia see fireworks.

"Wow," He whispered against her lips, creating the most delightful feeling.

Without pulling back either, she answered. "I'm going to make you say that as many times as I can."

For the moment, she forgot all about her complicated life, about the guilt of Reynolds captured, about the pain constantly attacking her, and about the Commander and his sudden mood swings.

For the moment.

"WASH!" The loud knocking and calling of Jim Shannon made them spring apart like rabbits.

She kicked off her heels as she walked to the door and yanked it open. "Good God Shannon, what is it?"

He took a moment to look over her, "Wow, you clean up-" She punched his arm. "Ow, just came to say that the Commander and I got Reynolds."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled at him. He saluted her, adding, "You have a hell of a memory, thanks for telling us the location earlier. But, uh, we didn't get that Bartin guy, he and his boys slipped us." She nodded, a sudden thought came to mind.

"Why did Commander Taylor insist on tonight?"

"Said he pissed you off and needed something drastic to make you happy." Leaning in he looked around, "I didn't say that, in case someone asks. Besides having Maddy pacing all the time wasn't helping."

"Maddy?"

"Reynolds took a shine to her, that bastard."

"He's a god kid." He laughed sarcastically earning a glare. They said farewell to one another and he departed for home.

Closing the door, She felt arms slide around her and leaned into Ed's embrace. "Everything better?"

"Very much-" interrupted by his stomach growling. "Someone's hungry."

He sighed, "That was so embarrassing." Laughing they made their way to the table were they ate dinner.

.

.

.

"And was she pissed." Ed laughed as Alicia covered her mouth. She had just taken a sip of wine when he started telling her a story about how he set his mother's fridge on fire.

"She said 'I hope your kids are just like you.'" He let out a laugh of his own. They were sitting on the couch, bit turned so that they faced each other, a glass of white wine in their hands.

"Did she ever let you alone again?"

"She got a huge dog, he hated me."

"Why?" She looked at her with that silly 'I'm sorry' face.

"I shaved him, I thought I could grow a clone of him, but I didn't realize that for the fake experiment I just needed two or three hairs.

"You shaved a dog?"

"And tried to ride him once." He watched her giggle once more, "I had a saddle and everything. Don't laugh at me Lieutenant."

She shook her head and leaned in, laying a chaste kiss on his lips. "I will always laugh at your embarrassing childhood memories."

"Good, because I have plenty of them." He smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips as well. Pulling back he seemed to have look of confusion on his face. "I know this might sound weird and random, but why does Dani live with you?"

"She needed a place and I offered up my place, but she is very much a part of me now." She sighed, making sure her words were serious. Because it was true, she cared for Dani as her daughter. "I can't tell you how important she has become to me." He nodded and smiled

"You two are like a family," She nodded, "I hope I can become important in your life too."

"I would like that." Alicia leaned in to kiss him again when a beeping pulled them apart and he looked at his watch.

"I-I have to pack." He sighed and stood up, her following him to the door.

Saying farewell on the porch, he gave her a long, heated kiss before leaving her. A smiled wide on her face.

Returning inside, she took three steps before a knock brought her back. For a moment she thought it was Ed, but the smile faded when she was shown the figure of her Commander at the door.

"You can't like him." He growled and a scowl set on her face.

"I can like whomever I damn well want." She state before he stepped in and shut the door.

"He can't like you, because I-I…" A sigh, "I love you Alicia."

What? She stood their silently, staring at him. Why would he wait 'til she moved on?

He walked to the kitchen and found a clean rag, dampening it beneath the water. "And if you think that man likes you, hah, he hasn't seen beauty." Using the rag, he wiped away her make up, being gentle of the bruises and cuts.

When he was done he threw the towel over his shoulder. "This…" Cupping her face he made her look at him. "This is true beauty, this is what makes you most wonderful."

She wanted to step away from him, but her body refuse to comply. "Sir…why now?"

"Because I couldn't deny it any longer. I am an old man Alicia, I wanted you to have someone young, but the moment they move in, all I want is to claim you for myself." The thought of him doing so aroused her, far more than it should. "And I watched the sun rise this morning and it all hit me. Alicia you're my sun, and I'll rot in hell before I let anyone else but me touch you."

She let out a shaky breath as he leaned down, and unlike kissing Ed, this kiss was fast and demanding….and sinfully good. Not relaxed, instead, quickly escalating into a battle of their tongues. Mostly by Alicia's coaxing. And their weren't sparks like Edgar, but a full blown wildfire burning her up for the inside and make her tremble all over.

She grasped the back of his biceps, him sinking down to lay her on the couch. "No, Um… Sir, it's late, and Dani." He nodded, understanding kissing her several more times as they made their way to the front door.

She kissed him once more, "Alicia, you do know that now I will never let you go." She nodded, a whisper of a smile on her face.

"I won't expect any less from you." She answered, "But I think you need to take me on a date first."

He smiled and left, leaving her to take in everything that just happened.

.

.

.

Alicia was in a tank top and short shorts, her sleep wear, as she pulled the blankets back. Walking to Dani's room she opened the door and smiled at the girl that wore a tank similar to Alicia's, but long sweats.

"Come on you." Returning to Alicia's room with the girl in tow, she tucked Dani into the bed, "I figured that since we seem more calm when we are near each other, this might be a good idea. And you can tell me about those scars." She was still pushing to find out about Dani before Terra Nova. She needed to know why she was so important to Bartin.

"N-no!" She was so adamant that Alicia huffed out a breath before gently kissing the girl; forehead and slipping into bed as well, only to feel Dani scoot over and cuddle into her side.

This had become a normal thing between them, sleeping close enough to touch, almost as a reminder that they were there for each other.

As the older woman nodded off, the fidgeting of the younger one kept her up. "Alicia?"

They couldn't see each other in the darkness, but the didn't impair their hearing. "Did you mena what you said to Edgar?

"About?"

"About me being important to you?"

"It's true, you are now part of my world, and damn it I think you wormed into my heart faster than anyone else I know."

"Good, because I want to tell you about the scars."

Alicia waited, and heard the trembling breath form her. "The oldest of the scars…I first got them when…My brother was sick and my dad couldn't pay the doctor….so he gave me to him. And the doctor….he used me for his own….pleasures. Does that make me evil?" Alicia could hear the tightness of her throat as she tried not to cry and her arms squeezing the older woman's stomach hard.

She sat up and turned on a light, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Tell me everything."

Dani nodded. "It started when I was five...

**Please Review, and I may not be able to post tomorrow, but we have almost made twenty five dollars. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken Women

Alicia held onto Dani as the young girl recounted event after horrible event of abuse and pure disgusting acts. The doctor that had her first, would keep her in the hospital where he worked in Chicago, in a cage covered with blankets. Or how her clients would pump drugs into her to make her compliant and silent, and some wouldn't, finding pleasure in her pain.

All the pain she was pouring out like a dam breaking, the memories were destroying her slowly and no one knew, not even Alicia. Not until now.

Alicia felt herself shake with anger at the thought of someone hurting Dani. Her Dani, that she cared for as her family.

Never will this happen again. Never ever.

.

.

.

Dani had fallen asleep after revealing her deepest, darkest secrets and felt….lifted. Like everything plaguing her wasn't so bad now that she had someone to help her.

But she felt horrible that she just passed that weight to Alicia, her protector, her best friend.

Her parent.

She woke up at that thought. "Alicia?" She knew the woman was awake, she seemed stiff, like when Dani had told her about all the bad that happened to her. "Are you okay?"

"No, someone hurt you, and that's not okay." She hugged the young girl tighter to her in the morning light.

The older woman hadn't slept at all the previous night, horrified that someone could do such things to a child.

And it started when she was five.

She bit back tears as the girl slept peacefully on her chest, how could she live with those horrors? Breathe with the thoughts, memories, constantly in her head?

"Alicia, I love you, as a mom. My real mom died and I never knew her well, but I bet mom's are like you." It made Alicia started crying as she hugged this tiny, broken child to her.

"I'm so glad, because now I have a family, for the first time in a long time, I have a little one to call my own. If you are okay with that?" She pulled back and looked at Dani, tears streaking down her cheeks as the older woman wiped them away.

"Yeah, I want to be a part of your family, please." Sniffling they started laughing.

"Well, aren't we a pair." She laughed, both women were scarred horribly in one way or another. And they spoke about these, though they would never understand the true horror, they were there for one another and that meant the world to them.

They rose from the bed and dressed, it was Alicia's days off, but she was going to see Nathaniel and Elizabeth.

Walking Dani to the Shannon house for her tutoring, she collected Elizabeth who was also on her day off, and subsequently Jim came along.

.

.

.

"OUT," Alicia ordered the moment she stepped through and as the men shuffled out, Nathaniel was fuming at her.

"Wash what-"

"NO." She demanded, "I need you to listen." She locked the door when the Shannon's came in and told them about Dani and her past.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hands as tears streaked down her cheeks, the men stone cold silent and pale.

"I need to know how to care for her, and how to help fix her." She looked to Elizabeth who was taking deep breaths, before she turned and buried her face in her husband's chest.

"It was him all along." She cried and Alicia's just stared at them in confusion. "I always walked into his office and he said it was his sick dog." She outright sobbed.

"You were around her then?" Everyone in the room was disgusted by the low's of humans.

"Wash, I want you to keep her close, you two are good for each other." Nathaniel stood up and pulled her to him, hugging tightly as she silently cried into him.

"How could people do those…horrible acts to an innocent girl. Who begged them not to…How?" She swallowed hard. "I want the papers."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"I want the adoption papers."

.

.

.

Dani sat next to Maddy and Zoe as they went over English lessons. "And this is the difference between an adjective and a verb."

She nodded and looked over the new homework before a knock tore Maddy away.

"Dani, someone's here for you." She was followed by an older man.

Dani was pressed against the wall trying to get away from him. "D-D-Daddy, no." He grabbed her arm and he fist connected with her eye.

She heard the girls scream as a kick connected with his daughter's ribs. It hurt so bad.

"I sold you to Bartin, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO HIM!" She tried to crawl away as he stalked up on her. "I've sacrificed for you. I have done everything for you."

"All you did was hurt me. Please just leave me alone." She begged before he slammed her around a little more.

"You are my daughter, MINE! You little bitch," He brought his fist down on her again and again as she tried to hold on to consciousness.

"DADDY! NO!"

.

.

.

Alicia was on her way back to talk to Dani, with the Shannons in tow when they heard screaming form the house.

Running in, Alicia found a man punching her hopefully future daughter, as she screamed 'Daddy no.' Dragging him off, she threw him to the floor and let Jim cuff him, while she and Elizabeth attended Dani.

The girl took Alicia's hand and smiled, her words slurred and soft. "I knew you'd come. I knew you'd save me."

The little olive toned girl sighed and went limp in her arms, passed out…or dead. Alicia called desperately for Dani to wake up, so scared that she lost her forever.

**Please review. Almost thirty dollars.:D**


	8. Chapter 8: Another Washington

**So I had just enough time to write this up and I hope you all enjoy it, I'm sorry I didn't edit this either. Please understand I wound be able to update anything 'til Tuesday at the earliest.**

Dani woke up and took several seconds to learn exactly where she was.

The hospital, a bio-bed and a chair next to her that held a certain Lieutenant who held her hand, but was laying back in a deep sleep.

Rubbing her knuckle over Alicia's own causing the older woman to jerk awake. She sighed and looked at the patient, a lazy smile on her face.

"Hey Licia." She had never called the older woman this, but she glowed with the warmth.

"Hey, Dan." She said, giving Dani a nickname in return. "How are you feeling?"

"I need to stretch." She stated, her muscles itching for movement.

AS if she was the most breakable thing in the world, Wash sat her up and helped her out of the bed. Keeping her hand on her shoulders, she watched the girl stretch slowly and yawn at the same time.

"Dani!" Two young olive toned girls ran into the room and gently hugged her, taking over Wash's job.

"Are you okay? After the beating I couldn't stop thinking of you, I came in to see you but you were never there and…and…" Maddy clamped her mouth shut and wiped away a single tear to hide her frustrations.

Dani assured her that she was fine, before a sudden fear over came her. "I…I won't have to go back to my father will I?"

.

.

.

Looking at her now, Alicia saw the girl standing before her the day they met. Afraid, alone, and feeling like all he was for was for others.

"Never, because of the abuse, you have been relinquished from your father. So now I want to talk to you about something." She sat down on the bed and a patted the area beside her.

Neither noticed to much as the Shannon parents and Nathaniel stepped into the room.

"I thought, since you have become so important to me, I want to keep you close, as my daughter." She showed her the forms on her plex and let her look over it.

"I think…" She looked a Wash and smiled, splitting her lip and wincing. "I'd like that very much as long as you," pointing at Nathaniel. "take her," Nodding to her guardian, "on a date."

The Commander laughed and happily agreed ad in minutes the paper were signed and Dani felt like she was on top of the world.

She was now Danielle Washington.

.

.

.

Juan Luiga sat cuffed in a chair, waiting for the people who threw him iin the jail cell to return. Waiting to try to bribe his way out of this one.

He had done it before, when his daughter was twelve, a cop asked for sex in exchange for his crimes being erased form records.

However he recognized the man that arrested him here as a mister Jim Shannon, the bastard wasn't easy to bribe, in fact the only reason that he was let off that time was that he led him to a coke house.

"Luiga." The older man, his name was lost one him, only being called Commander wherever he went. "I believe we have some things to talk about. First and foremost, the fact that you have no legal right to Dani. So with that out of the way, you can tell me why you would prostitute her?" the man was no nonsense and the glare he was getting was vile and held promise of misery for the receiver.

"I needed money, and Dani needed to start pulling her worthless weight arou-" A good punch to the jaw had him coughing and whimpering as the blood from his bit lip seeped out. "You can't do that to m-"

"Why not?," the woman with midnight hair and a lithe body, one that caught his hungry eye the last time he saw her, the night she was dragging him off his daughter.

A low, delicious growl erupted from her throat and he watched her approach him, a smirk on her face.

"Brought me my own senorita." He grinned, and it was slimy he knew, because it was his way of intimidation.

Instead he felt her fist force his head the other direction from the Commander's punch. "You know, Dani told me all about what you did to her." The growling was low and rooled away from her in a wonderful way.

"And I want to show you a little concoction I made." She pulled out a hypo and waved it infront of his face. "Let me explain this step by step on how this works." She stepped around to whisper into his ear. "In small doses, it causes all your disgusting muscles to contract and for some it makes your muscles break your bones." It was almost seductive the way she said it.

"And you would torture me? You would break the la-"

"In 2138, the law was changed and we may torture a prisoner if it is for the good of the many." The Commander stepped up and grinned. "And, you are going to be banished tonight, when the lovely dinos are out for the hunt."

He glared at the older man, but couldn't hold his own. "El Diablo will hunt you down, kill everyone you love and force you to watch. I promise you it will happen."

"Then let your devil show himself, bastard." He reached back and grabbed the woman, taking her hand and walking her out of the room, Juan memorized this.

.

.

.

Dani watched Elizabeth glare at her. "Why?"

She was speaking about the fact that Dani had a hidden talent for suturing wounds with floss and a sowing needle bent around.

As soon as Wash stepped into the room, she was told what had happened. Apperantly she reopened a cut on her cheek and chose to stitch it up instead of getting a doctor.

Pettign her hair down she looked at the place where the floss was removed and fixed up, Alicia almost couldn't see it. "Good girl, I need another medic." Both women smiled wide at the thought as Elizabeth gasped.

"Wash! You need to discipline her. And I have some bad news for you." She was now staring at Dani.

"Can't be worse than what I already have had/" Dani shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Because you were so small, and underdeveloped when it…when the abuse started…your uterus is scarred over. You will never have a child with your own body."

.

.

.

Bartin was waiting in the shadows of the trees, watching the colony. He had gotten a call from a man on the inside and was now moving in to collect what belonged to him.

His Dani. He liked the sound of that.


	9. Chapter 9: Stolen

"You're good to go." Elizabeth said as she signed the discharge papers and watched Alicia walk her daughter out of the infirmary.

Dani was almost out the doors when someone yanked at her mother and dragged her back. She turned around to see her mother cussing at the Commander as he placed kisses on her neck and shoulders, but made no move to stop him.

Several people laughed and clapped or whistled. Dani just smiled wide as Alicia finally pulled his lips to hers before twirling away and taking Dani's hand to run down the street. Mother and daughter, hand in hand.

Laughing they entered her home before Wash froze. There was someone in her house.

.

.

.

She turned just in time to get her neck punctured by a needle. Dani screamed as two men lunged for the young girl. Her mother ripped the needle out and brought her fist across one of the men's jaws, getting a nice audible crack before three other held her down, the fight leaving her body slowly.

When she stopped moving, one man said, "I bet she would be a good fuck."

"We need to leave, now man." They were dragging her out and pressed a rag over her mouth and she coughed until she passed out of consciousness. The last thing she could do was scream for her mother.

.

.

.

Alicia woke up to a quiet house.

Oh god Dani. She needs to find her daughter.

She stood up shakily and stumbled towards the door, pushing it open and collapsing on her porch. It took only a few minutes for one of her neighbors to spot her and come to her aid.

As soon as Taylor was called, a rover tore down her street and he jumped out. He was a few teps form her when she cried out, "they have her, they have Dani, they took her."

She got to her feet again and he embraced the midnight haired woman, "we'll find her."

"He wanted her to work for him." She was trembling, but she would blame it on the toxin in her system later.

"Commander I need to get her." She tried to step away from him, but he wouldn't let her go, that and her body was trembling to much.

"Alicia you need to rest, you're hurt. Let me get her." He stated, but she glared at him.

"Nathaniel, I need to do this." She whispered but she felt so tired, trying to stay the hard ass Lieutenant.

"Fine," He barked for someone to get a doctor and Shannon. "Get me a rover too."

"Don't need one sir." Alicia pointed towards the fence. "Wanna take a carno?"

**Ahh, I'm sorry this is short, but it's been hectic, I promise I will make a longer chapter tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. Almost 40 dollars!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

Alicia held her cello tightly, god she hoped this worked.

Pulling the bow across the strings, bellowing sweetly, almost crying out for aid. She began a song and it wasn't long before the pterosaurs took up watch in the trees, following her songs.

The crashing of a larger creature silenced her, and the deep set growl had her smiling. She passed her instrument over to Maddy and slipped through the fence, Taylor's weapon trained incase something should go awry.

The Carno sniffed at her and gently nudged her. She stroked the bridge of snout and grasped the horns to pull herself onto it's shoulders. "What are you waiting for old man?" She arched a brow as the carnotaur straightened up and growled.

After thirty minutes, Alicia and Nathaniel were charging through the forest on a large dinosaur who was tracking a scent. Dani's, since they most likely had to walk through the forest seeing as the carno destroyed the last one.

Alicia's heart thudded in her ears. It has officially been six hours since Dani was taken from her. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dani stayed curled up in the corner of the room, her body ached, but she was used to this. The sheet wrapped around her was more like a dirty rag, wetting slightly in her blood on her arms and stomach.

He seemed to enjoy scratching her, and some of the cuts were just deep enough to draw blood. She sighed and laid against the wall, she felt oddly empty, just like all her other….jobs.

"What are you staring at?" The man, Bartin, demanded from the bed as he laid back, "Come here." She stood up and let the rag puddle around her feet. "That's a good girl." Sliding next she placed gently kisses up his neck, but all she wanted to do was kill him. When she got out of here, her mother would teach her how to fight and she would track this man down and cut his heart out while he screamed forgiveness.

Hands traveled down her shoulders to rest at her bare waist, "May I ask how my father got here?" she whispered into his ear before biting down on the lobe. It was all she could do, she just had to do what she knew best, even if she hated it.

"Told him you weren't with me," he chuckled, "Said if we brought him here he would straighten you out. And look your such a good girl now." He shifted, essentially placing her under him. Unable to hold back the whimper from what she felt against her leg, she looked at him with fear. "Shh, I'll make sure you enjoy this too."

Bartin's smile was sick as he kissed her, "Oh, how I love your sweet little body." He chortled as she looked to the wall rather than him as he used her body.

But she knew her mother would come and kill him, after she tortured him, that is.

.

.

.

Alicia slid off the Carno as it and Nathaniel stormed through the small group of men aiding the son of a bitch.

She stalked through the green, lucky that dino tracked her so well. She came upon a horribly built tree house and paled. The small crap for a house wasn't sound proofed well.

But she didn't have to storm in and rip a man off her girl, because he showed first. His mistake.

She smiled evilly, relishing at his shocked face and raised her pistol to take his legs from under him. Just long enough to pull herself up the tree and lung on him.

Punching him over and over again, enjoying the crack and grunt that his body gave as she beat the hell out of him.

Blood, cracking bone, defiantly a broken jaw. But she didn't care, she wouldn't mind if he was tortured in hell for all she cared he was dead to her.

As soon as she felt a tid bit better at her treatment of him, someone was gently caressing her arms, making her slow her flying fists and look to see who it was.

"That's 'nough, Wash." The Commander rumbled low and all her fight left her. "Let's get the little one." Nodding toward the house.

They turned their backs for but a moment before screaming brought their attention to the carno gobbling the beaten man.

.

.

.

Dani laid on her side, Bartin having run from her when loud growling alerted them, and then grunting outside, she wasn't sure what, honestly she didn't care, just happy he left her alone.

It wasn't until she heard voices that she sat up and wrapped the rag on the floor around her. Staring at the door to the outside, waiting for the woman she heard.

As soon as the midnight haired spitfire stepped in, blood covering her knuckles and sweat on her forehead. But she was an image of perfection in Dani's eyes as they blurred from the tears she could no longer hold back.

Collapsing into the older woman's arms, she sobbed and clasped her mother. "I knew you'd come," and for the first time she called Alicia by the only name Dani now associated with the Lieutenant. "Momma." It was a choked cry, but it was a relief to actually speak the words and already feel that they would never be rejected.

"It's okay Dan, it's okay my little one." Whispering into the girl's ear as she rocked her from side to side, petting her arms and back, "I promise everything will be alright."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry." Why was her girl apologizing? Alicia gently, slowly, rose to her feet with the girl and walked her out of the house to settle on the Carno once more, Taylor behind Alicia as Dani snuggle back into her mother.

Soon they were ducking through the gate and heading towards the infirmary on the big horned monster.

It took maybe thirty minutes for Elizabeth to look over the girl as Maddy watched with a sad gaze. They all knew but wouldn't speak of it.

They left the hospital with Dani in scrubs and the carno following them slowly, one of its steps was a good three yards.

.

.

.

Dani had watched the way they looked at her, pity. She hated it and now they all seemed to know.

She watched Alicia lead her to the door, but she didn't want to go into a dark house, she has been in one for a little over six hours.

Pushing Alicia back into a chair on the porch, the girl top toed inside and found a green dress Alicia had bought her a few days ago. Dressing as quick as she could and retrieving the big case, she joined her mother, the Commander and the carno outside.

"Please," She begged and Alicia smiled and took the bow and cello before pulling her girl into her arms.

"Only if you sing with me." Whispering into her hair, she felt a smile on her shoulder.

Alicia started a song, relaxing at the voice of the girl and deep rumbles of the dino as they played together.

Soon enough, everything would be normal, soon, everyone would forget, even Dani. One day.

When the sun set behind their little home. Alicia had to ask, "So this dinosaur….what are we gonna do with it." The carno perked up, having taken to laying on its side as its rumbling bellows seemed to specify its relaxed stated.

"Can we keep it?" Dani asked sleepily, barely noticing how Alicia became wide eyes and tensed.

"You're kidding…right?" this sent Nathaniel laughing

**Should they name the Carno:**

** A ) Wally**

** B) Rocko**

** C)Hubbie **

** Please review, we are so close to 40 dollars.**


	11. Chapter 11: To Sing and Dance

Dani was curled into her mother's side sleeping blissfully.

Her mother on the other hand was wracking her brains on her current situation. She has her daughter, traumatized by her recent kidnapping, at her side and a giant carnivore in her back yard.

Dani was trying to convince her mother to keep it, but Alicia has no idea how to take care of a girl who charms dinosaurs and one of her giant charmed dinosaurs.

And boy would a Carnotaur eat a lot, she would have to take him out daily and make sue he doesn't eat a person.

And the worst part was Dani had already named him. Rocko. That's his name, though Alicia tried to keep her from doing so, knowing that he would be hard to let go later.

The girl with scars all over her shifted, pillowing her head more on Alicia's shoulder more. The midnight haired woman gently petted her spiral curls.

She sighed and decided she would deal with all this in the morning.

.

.

.

Alicia woke extra early that morning, she had dawn patrol and didn't patrol. Dressed in uniform and armor she set off from her house, aware of the creature stalking her in the morning darkness.

She stopped after a third street and turned back to find it's jaws low to the ground to her. Hot breath caressed her face from the giant dragonish nostrils, and she petted just above that.

"You wanna come with me?" She asked softly, before scolding herself for talking to a creature that obviously can't respond. She turned back and hurried her pace to the Command Center creature following.

"Wash," The Commander greeted calmly, looking up and down both her and the dino, "I guess dinner's off tonight?"

Laughing, she took his hand and squeezed, "No sir, if you skip out tonight, you'll wish you were dropped in a carno's nest." Grinning they signed her in and he watched her begin walking the outside of the perimeter, mainly due to the carno turned duckling.

She had to wait for the big creature to slip through the gates, amazed by how it took baby steps to get through.

She laughed when it looked at her expectantly and followed as she began her circuit around the colony.

.

.

.

Dani woke as the sun lit the room, and the hunger in her stomach driving her to the kitchen. She found some fruit and looked out the window.

Oh no, where was Rocko?

She panicked, a carno on the loose in a colony of people, or for him, meat. She grabbed a communicator that Alicia left with her and called her, heart racing at the idea of a loose dino.

"Dan, sweetie, Rocko's with me." Alicia assured, a smile in her voice. "I need you to go to the market a pickup a few things, and tonight I will show you a thing or two about hand to hand fighting." Dani smiled and agreed to the lesson, saying farewell before running to get dressed.

She looked through the small amount of clothes she had and found white sun dress, thought it did show more of her back and her scars than she liked.

Grabbing a list off the table and a basket she slipped sandals on and left her house, heading down the street. Dani entered the market and started picking out the fruits needed, going through the stands, she was caught by Maddy.

The girls greeted each other happily and soon were deep in conversation on music, Dani's favorite subject.

Josh wasn't too far away with his guitar, strumming slowing, and softly. He had befriended her when she sang to one of his songs after one particularly short tutor session.

Waving at him before collecting a few xiphactonis fish, it was Alicia's favorite, and following Maddy to a jewelry stand.

"What do you look at?' Dani asked, fixating on a silver floral like pocket watch. It was hanging from a long silver necklace chain. It was beautiful.

She fingered it, but dropped once more when she learned it was close to sixty terras. She sighed, she didn't need some worthless piece of jewelry anyways.

"Four o clock." Maddy whispered, retreating to another stall. Before Dani could followed her, someone tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, Miss Washington," He was tall, red head, and had striking green eyes. "I-I was a wondering if'n'ya would mind me walkin' ya, uh, escortin' ya round the colony taday." He asked softly in a very heavy western accent, he was in military dress but only had his service hand gun on his hip. Must be off duty, she thought.

He smiled and held his hands behind his straight back, "I was hoping to get to know you, um, if that's okay?"

Her brows raised, he was trying to be gentle with her. Before she could answer a cry reached her ears and she turned to see Sam Marcos on the ground, clutching his skinned knee.

She walked up to him and smiled, Josh was by her side looking over the boy as well.

"Why don't you sing to him?" Josh suggested, strumming his guitar again. Fright ran through her, before a sob escaped the boy.

She decided to calm him. She started a song called "I'll follow you into the dark" it was an old one, but Josh knew it and accompanied her in the music.

She started low and sweet…heartbreaking. It wasn't long before she was encircled by people listening to her voice, even Sam was quiet. Eyes fixated on her as she let the notes leave her lips.

"Thank you." Sam's guardian had found him and he was now being rocked in her arms. Dani smiled and stood up, she needed to finish her list and get home.

"Uh, Miss Washington," The soldier from before said as soon as he approached her again. "That wa' beautiful, do'ja sing professional like?" He was a step behind her as she moved through the market. Shaking her head he added, "You should, I've a never heard anythin' sweeter. I bet Boylan woul' have a job for ya." He stated and she turned.

"Really?" She looked at the bar, her mother said she needed to be careful there, but she knew Josh worked there, so it wouldn't be so bad.

He nodded his head vigorously. "I was also wondering if you would still take my offer of escorting her around?"

She opened her mouth but a roar came and she whipped around to see her mother and Rocko entering the gates.

She waved and ran over to them, rubbing Rocko's cheek before her mother slid off to stand by her daughter.

"Your singing brought us right back," She turned to the red head that had been talking to Dani, "Inglebert, Take over my watch." She shook her head and wrapped her arm around Dani's shoulder, walking her home. "Ready for some lessons?"

Dani nodded and waved at the man, Inglebert, before walking away. What a trio they were, a midnight haired, spitfire lieutenant, a scarred olive toned singer, and a hulking Carno.

.

.

.

Alicia watched the girl deliver a high kick with perfect flexibility, "How did you-"

"I would dance during the day, and for some of my clients. When my dad sold me to a hip hop instructor, he wasn't so bad. Taught me how to dance, said he needed someone to dance with." She shook her head, "He had another girl who was teaching me mandarin, well some. Then I was bought by Bartin, and…well you know the rest." She smiled and twirled, sending another kick that was easily blocked by Alicia. She twisted and had her daughter on the floor.

"What did you do wrong?"

"I shouldn't have expected you to not block." Grunting as her mother lifted her up.

"Let's call it a day?" She said, "I need to get ready for that date you got me." She laughed as Dani smiled.

"Good, because I have a good dress picked out for you." Her daughter whispered and Alicia looked at her with wide eyes. "It shows your legs nicely."

Oh, she hoped she wasn't going to regret her daughter's pick.

Showering quickly, she let her daughter put combs into her curled hair over one ear, and the other side of her hair was free to move.

Dani showed Wash the dress she picked out and watched her mother gape. "No, I am not wearing that for My Commanding Officer."

"Tonight, you are both striped of your rank." She stated with hands on her hips. Throwing the dress at her and waited for Alicia to put on the mid thigh, one shoulder, black dress.

She had a nice shape and in the dress she would be mouth watering to any man. "I can do make up."

Alicia shook her head, "I won't need it, why don't you dress up?" She stated, watching the girl look around and run out of the room. When she returned Alicia had to examine the dress she wore.

It was strapless navy blue with silver accents, and a furled out skirt that stopped just above her knees. "Gorgeous." Her mother said as soon as she came back. Giving a little spin for Alicia, she slipped on her flats and kissed her mother's forehead.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Alicia knew she had meant she was going to leave them alone, knowing how they would like privacy.

Smiling, the older woman told her to stay close as she stepped out onto the porch. A knock sounded a few minutes late and Alicia opened the door to Nathaniel Taylor.

"Wow." He stated, eyes moving over her figure and making her, Alicia Washington, lieutenant and one of the scariest women alive, blush like a school girl.

"I get that a lot lately." She stated and he grinned, offering her the dark red rose like flowers. "Are you hungry? I have warm food in the kitchen."

"Can we reheat it?" He asked and she stared at him wide eyes before smirking. She reached out and took the flowers. Looking over the blooms to examine him, noting how he wore simple black slacks and a button up shirt with some buttons undone to show the top of his chest.

But she was more interested what was under all those clothes.

"Let me get theses in a vase, then we can think of something else…to do." Holding the pause for his mind to start working overtime, thinking about what she said.

.

.

.

Dani stood on the porch, Taylor had just gone inside and she was smiling by how he kept fidgeting with his shirt just before knocking on the door. She smiled and looked around.

A crack made her jump, and she looked around before thousands of taps started coming down, wetting the earth.

It was raining, and glorious. She had never seen rain, had no idea there was a smell to it that was both fresh and muggy, how it sounded like a beat, almost rhythmic, and simple. A dull roar in the very background of the sound.

She sighed and stepped off her porch, enjoying the cool rain on her skin.

Soon she was twirling, hands following steps of dance just as her feet did. Ignorant of the world as she lost herself in her won beat, accompanied by the occasional thunder.

"You're amazin'." The voice behind her made her stumble and strong arms caught her. The red head from earlier was holding her, his green eyes gentle. Smiling he helped her up and they stood in the rain staring at each other.

"Um, what are you…doing out here?" She looked around, the sky wasn;t very dark, but a cool gray.

"Patrol," He waved, placing his gun on the ground and shrugging off his coat. "You could catch a mighty cold out'n here. I reckin that would be a whuppin later." Placing the jacket over her shoulders, he rubbed over her arms and brushed the hair over her eyes out to the side. "You know, I never saw no one dance like you." He replaced the gun over his shoulder and smiled.

She giggled at his voice, and she honestly didn't know why, looking into his eyes she found comfort, and sweetness. But that didn't mean a thing."

"Woul'ja ever think of teachin' me?" He asked sheepishly, and she just stared, "I…uh…was thunking that maybe….if'n'ya er okay with it, woul'ja go on a date with me."

She stared at him, with a heavy accent she had to take a second to make sure what he sayed was….what he said.

"Maybe." She responded, the rain calming as she retreated to her porch. "Come back tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12: A Date and an EMP

**This is a little longer but please review. Please!**

Dani sat on the porch, her mother was at work, and Maddy finished the lesson quickly. Said Dani was moving far faster than she thought. And yet she was stuck in this nightmarish circuit of memories.

Of her abduction, triggering older memories of her time in 2149 and the...no she would not think about that.

Her father's banishment was that morning and she was there alongside her mother and the Commander. The look her father gave her was one of betrayal and hatred, the look was….she never wanted it again.

"Miss Washington, came t' see how ya doin, if'n'ya donna mind mine askin'." She still had trouble with his heavy accent, but it did make her smile. He stayed off the porch, content with keeping the railing between them.

His flaming red hair and pale skin was odd in their bold, bright world. His green eyes were striking and suddenly she saw a face she never wanted to see. Her chest constricted and he was by her side, hand on her back.

She instantly shrunk away, "D-don't!" She acted as if he was on fire.

"Miss, I'd nevea hurt ya, please." He did stop touching her, and knelt to see her face. "I have something for ya, a gift, nothin' bad, I promise my paws on it."

She stared at him, how much more country can he be?

He stood up and stepped off the porch, putting the railing between them once more. Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled a long silver chain, the watch pendant she studied at the jewelry vendor the other day.

"I sawed ya lookin' ad'it." His cheeks were lightly heated, and she felt her own burn as she gently took the necklace. "I'd of given it ta ya, if'n ya let me take ya on a date tonigh."

"Are you blushing?" She smiled, her terror ebbing as he spoke, he was sweet on her. She stared at the pocket watch turned necklace in her hand. It was heavy, the size and shape of the one she saw Boylan walk around with. "Seven, and my mom might join us." She stated, watching him smile widely.

"I'da see ya then Miss Washington." He started walked with a hop in his step.

"Wait." He turned back. "I don't even know your name."

"Malachi," He called back, smiling like he was on top of the world. "See you at seven."

.

.

.

Alicia looked over the spy information, she was trying to track them, but it was so damn hard to get a lock on them.

The frustration was getting to her, she was happy to have a distraction in the form of her daughter and a lunch she brought. Alicia would admit her daughter was a good cook.

"Momma, I wanted to ask you," she seemed to be jittery, "I was hoping if you wanted to join us for dinner, tonight."

"Us?"

"Mala..uh…Inglebert…asked for a date. And I said you might join us." She popped a potato slice into her mouth after she spoke, her eyes searching of her mother for anger or disappointment.

"Inglebert, he's a good soldier, good person. Young and funny…I'll be there." She nodded, leaning back and thinking, she gets to play overprotective mom now. Fun.

But to see her daughter so happy, almost whimsically so, it made the older woman smile. "Are you going to spar with me tonight?" She asked, picking up her plex and blocking out the time spot for the dinner.

Her daughter nodded, "Will…Papa," As she has taken to calling the Commander after that awkward morning, a smirk on her face. "…join us?"

.

.

.

As Dani walked home, she stopped in the market to talk to Malachi, telling him the Commander would be joining them.

"Oh, well, I betta be on extra good behavior."He smiled, and she felt her stomach do a little flip flop. "What shoul' I wear, fancy things."

"Just look nice." She gave him a dazzling smile and turned to leave before her mother and Nathaniel started yelling for people to get down.

She hit the ground, a weight overtop her. Dani would have tried to get away, but not before a rumbling, screaming and the sound of things tearing apart. An air hit her, before the body above her shifted and shielded her from the whipping winds.

"Are ya 'right, Miss Washington?" It was Malachi, above her, protecting her. The muscled, red headed giant straightened up so he was kneeling and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine," She wobbled a bit but found better footing. Looking around she tried to recognize the market, but everything was in ruins. Dani felt her heart in her throat as she turned to the Command Center.

The doors where blown off and the window shutters gone. Her mother…Oh no.

.

.

.

Alicia was on the floor next to Nathaniel, his hand reached out and holding her own. The entire structure shook and a fleeting fear that the building would collapse fell over her for but a moment.

When things died down, a squeeze at her hand made her switch her attention to the man beside her.

"Alright?" He asked, his voice low, but no less weak. She nodded and arched a brow, asking him back in silence. "Better than what I'm about to feel." He grunted as he pushed himself up and lifted her to her feet as well.

As soon as she was up, Alicia pecked his cheek, her way of promising to be at his side through it all. He stared at her and grinned with an evil undertone.

"You know, we don't have to go out the-"

"Mom?" Dani stood at the door, "Commander you should at least fix the doors before talking to her like that." She crossed her arms and smirked. "I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine," She assured, keeping her daughter close and walking outside. She picked up her gun and studied, "Sir, we have a problem."

As the commander looked over the weapon, "Looks like its shorted, we need to find Malcolm."

"Try to be home for dinner." Dani begged, Alicia nodded her head, a smile hidden beneath layers of schooled features, but she knew this girl had figured her out. A figure behind Dani closed in and she saw the red head step forward offering her his arm.

"Inglebert, take Dani home, watch over her." Alicia ordered, giving her daughter a hug before telling her she would be home in time for dinner. "And Inglebert, if something, anything, happens to her, I will hold you responsible." The tone held promise of misery if anything should happen to her daughter.

.

.

.

Malachi walked with Dani's hand on the crook of his arm, making their way towards the Washington home.

She entered and had him sit on the couch as she ran to her room and cleaned up from the recent incident in the market.

Changing from shorts and a tank top to a blood red sun dress, enjoying the shape it gave her. Adding just a bit of make up to cover a scratch she had received from a flying rock.

"Ya look amazin'." He stood up and she just shook her head, "Uh, Jackson came on by to tell me 'bout the asteroid. It was an EMP." Emphasizing the three letters, "Now that means Electro Magnetic Pulse. See Darlin, it shorted out every electric thing there is'n Terra Nova."

"But not this." She held up the pocket watch necklace that hung just below her bosom, hearing the ticks from it. "I didn't get to really thank you for this."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aww, shucks, it was nothing." He smiled, and looked around, "Ya know, uh, would ya like to hear a funny story?" smiling she nodded and they both took their place on the couch, across from each other.

"Okay, so how 'bout we get to know each other," He placed his gun on the coffee table and grinned, "Well take turns tellin' stories."

"You need to start." She laughed and soon he was telling her about the first time he ever played in the street as a child.

.

.

.

"So, I kept a sayin 'I'm fine', but she took me ta the hospita' anyway in the car she hit me with." He laughed, her giggles smothered by her hands. "My mom was so mad, thought she was goin' ta give me a whuppin'."

"What did the doctor say?" She was grinning so much her face hurt.

"It was a broken wrist." He admitted, "But the doc was so weird 'round me, I remember he had this dog cage and I went ta look in, and he got so mad. He and my momma got into such a fight because he slapped me when I went ta look."

She was frozen, "He had greasy red hair and green eyes too, right." All the happiness in her gone as he nodded and she stood up. "I remember you, you had a blue cast on your wrist, said you would paint it."

He nodded again, getting up to follow her, "Miss Washington, how do ya know that?"

"It wasn't a dog," she stared at him. How could they have met so long ago and not know, how could she not know? "It was me. He was an evil man." Thick tears ran down her face and she felt his hands at her back, she buried her face in his shoulder, shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"A…Now Miss Washington, nothing to be 'shamed of, just relax Ma'am." He rubbed circles into her back, before walking back to lay on the couch, pulling her down on top of him. He cradled her in his arms and chest, letting her cry her eyes out.

Dani, finally pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I'm just broken."

"No!" He shot up and hugged her to him again. "I dinna think so."

"I'm not a virgin, I have years of trauma on me, I can't sleep without someone next to me, I…I'm broken. No one should want me, so tell me why you're here?" She was anger by her lack of social knowledge.

"Because, I've had this awfully sweet little crush on ya since I sawed you through the portal. An' I watched ya goin' to the Shannon house to get taught by Miss Shannon, and when ya got beat, I was one of them boys who threw your ddaddy in Jail. I watched you spar with the Lieutenant, I always was wondurin bought those scars. But I was always afraid to talk ta ya, I was afraid ya wouldn't like me."

She turned away from him. Malachi almost scared her with the extent of his attraction to her. "Why now?"

"You got stole'd, and I tried to go on the rescue mission, but only the Commander and the Lieutenant went." His breath caressed the back of her neck as she kept her back to him.

"But you won't want me now." She whispered, her breath hitching as he cupped her cheek and turned her towards him. She had to readjust herself and look into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I want you, I like bein' round you. Ya fun, ya dance, ya are sweet, an'," He leaned in a little so their lips were closer and she could see more of his striking eyes. "ya sing prettier than anybody I ever heard. When I see you, I feel like there's this thing, I have ta be close to ya, know everything about ya. I want ta protect ya." He inched forward slowly, "Please let me by the one to do that."

She breathed out and let her eyes fall closed just before their lips could meet.

Banging at the door made them jump like jack rabbits. Running to the door, she yanked it open to see Josh. "Dani…Uh, the kids want you to sing for them."

"What?" She was flushed and a little peeved at the interruption.

"Since the power's out the kids are at the school, and they were scared, and Sam sorta volunteered you to sing to them." Josh explained quickly as she slipped on flats and waited for Malachi to follow her out.

Josh led them to the school where she was welcomed happily.

.

.

.

Alicia stood next to Nathaniel in Boylan's bar, trying to talk him into fixing a chip replicator.

Just before Nathaniel would start manhandling the ex-soldier, she stepped forward, "Boylan, I'm sure there is something you could want. Statue in the square maybe?"

"Well, I like the sound of that," he said in his Australian accent. "But, I hear your girl can sing and dance, if she could work here, well, you have yourself a deal." She scowled, like hell would she bargain her daughter. "Anyways, she'll get paid well for being a waitress."

"I will tell her about the offer, and you could talk to her, but I will not confirm." She growled out, trying to make everyone happy.

"That's enough for me." He said happily, and Nathaniel placed a hand on her hip, as a warning should she suddenly start manhandling him herself.

It was getting dark and they were defenseless. This scared her bad.

.

.

.

Dani sang one last lullaby to the children as they laid down in their mothers laps or on napping mats on the floor.

Malachi stayed at the door, leaning against it as he watched her sing, a few times she almost lost a note because of the pools of green.

Dani blushed one more time, as Josh went to talk to the teacher, she wasn't sure of the woman's name, but she seemed nice.

"So," Malachi said as soon as he was close, "Will ya ever sing ta me 'fore bed?" She giggled and looked at his hand, before the large palm moved, taking her hand in his and engulfing it.

"Maybe," She looked at their hands, "I am sorry about earlier-"

"Don't, I shoulda stated my intentions fer ya." Her eyes snapped to him. "The Commander told all us soldiers we had ta court girls, so I want ta court ya, If'n ya'll let me?"

She smiled, "Dating doesn't sound so bad, if'n ya'll let me set the pace." She mimicked the accent, making him laugh.

He nodded, "Are ya makin'fun of me?" he feigned sadness but she giggled.

"Maybe." She sighed and leaned against him. He placed his arms around her and dragged her in, angling down to kiss her.

Just as she felt his breath against her lips again, something far worse sounded, ripping them apart again.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Josh asked after a loud, but deep roar echoed outside. Dani knew it couldn't be Rocko, his roar was different, not so deep, so she wondered how much bigger was this thing?

**Please review almost fifty dollars, come on almost there!**


	13. Chapter 13: Diary and Cello

**So I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, I had a really big test I was studying for. I made this a little longer to make it up to all you lovely readers.**

Dani stared at Malachi for a moment as they heard another roar, "I need to check on my mother." It was the first thing she thought about since Alicia had been most likely with the Commander when she heard this. And that usually meant she was at the fore front of the fight.

Slipping from his arms she ran out of the school, him on her heels. "Miss Washington, I donna think this is a good idea!" He called after her as she made her way towards the command center.

She skidded to a halt when she found her mother, Jim Shannon, Commander Taylor and a behemoth of a dinosaur at the gates. Luckily, the biggest on the other side.

A wall of fire blazed and she saw what they all saw. A spear sticking from the flesh at the back leg.

Dani felt Malachi try to drag her away, back to the school, but she wouldn't go. "Sorry." She tugged and wiggled, stomping on his foot so he would let go and zoom to the fence.

As soon as she was through, she ran into the forest, a little cloud of pterosaurs above her head, keeping watch. She found Rocko on the outside and slid onto his shoulders, taking him, a struggle with his natural instincts, to the much larger dinosaur at the gates.

She rounded on the monstrous creature and snuck up behind it, the roaring fire drowning out all other sound.

Dani whispered, "It's gonna be okay." And jumped for the spear, removing it with her weight on the end. Now what? She was on the ground, Rocko, having run as soon as her hold on him was gone, she was defenseless.

She really didn't think about running away, and as the creature stared at her, she tried to piece together an escape route.

But, in the end, didn't need one. The great creature purred, well rumbled rather, and stomped away, moving through the trees like they were twigs.

She sighed in relief and turned to find Malachi behind her, sweat on his brow, "the 'ell is wrong with ya, Miss Washington? Ya gave me such a fright." He was clearly pissed, but she just smiled widely and held up the spear.

"It would have hurt him pretty bad if I didn't get it out." She merely replied. He laughed and ran a hand through his flaming hair.

"Well, Miss Washington, I need ta take ya home 'fore yer mamma kills me." She laughed but he stared at her, "I really wasna joking." This just brought more giggles, because all she had to do was tell her mother the truth and ask her to be nice.

Making their way back, they had to go around to a back gate since the front one had a wall of fire separating them. As they moved through the huge trees , they heard a rustling and Malachi shoved her into a tree.

Before she could yell at him for what he did, he was covering her body with his, pressing to hide her. Hushing Dani with a touch of his fingers to her lips, they listened. Then she heard it, voices.

And those voices weren't happy.

Waiting several minutes, people walked by and jumped away from them, but made no move to attack. She quietly thanked Malachi for being in a camo uniform. Well until she realized the little flyers that had been following her had clung to his back and offered another set of cover.

She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, this was the closest they had ever been to each other, and boy was she loving it.

"So," He whispered, "Back to yer place 'fore the lieutenant finds out?" She smiled and nodded, but wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. He began leaning his head down when he saw her lick her lips. They breathing becoming a little shallow as the anticipation for the kiss was getting to them both.

"DANI!" Her mother was calling out, and a groan escaped both of them at another interruption. He stepped back, the little dinos on his back all fluttering from the movement.

Taking her hand he lead her through the remaining trees and helped her slip through the fence, only to be met by an irate woman.

She growled out and demanded to know why Dani was outside the fence, to which the girl answered.

"I was pulling a spear from that poor Dinosaurs leg." The commander stepped out and looked just as angry.

"That poor dinosaur was threat to the whole colony, it could have killed you." He sounded terribly angry, but she could handle it, she had seen worse.

"But he didn't and I doubt he'll come around here again, seeing as the sixers where the ones hurting it." She crossed her arms, that little bit of information was only put together when she held the feathered spear.

"How do you know about the sixers?" Alicia was shocked, she never talked to her daughter about this, knowing her daughter was guarded enough to trust very few people.

"When I was taken, Bartin talked about the sixers how they were much worse than him." She stated matter-o-factly, oblivious to the way Malachi and the Commander's faces grew pale and angrier, if possibly, than they already were.

But she was focused on her mother, whose lips pressed it a fine line. "No, my little one, Mira would not be so cruel." She seemed calmer as Dani walked up and snuggled into her mother's side, resting her head over her heart. "Let's go home." She sounded very tired and Dani waved a goodbye to Malachi, he smiled all big and goofy as he waved.

.

.

.

Alica woke up early the next day to clean up her trashed house. Those damn sixers made a pit stop at her house and tore it to pieces.

She looked around her felt her heart jump to her throat. Where the hell was her cello?

She walked around until she entered the sun room and found it smashed in two. A sigh escaped her as she lifted her dead friend into her hands. She didn't know how to fix this instrument, probably would talk to a carpenter when she found time.

"Wash." She heard her superior's voice and jumped. He was very quiet on his feet, but she usually sensed his presence around her. Alicia got to her feet and turned around, broken item in hand to show him the chestnut singer.

He crossed the room and took her face in his large hands, thumbs wiping away the tears she didn't notice she had. "I'm sorry sir, I was just cleaning-"

"It's okay, Wash, I'll help." He stared at her with those piercing blue eyes and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her eyes, nose, cheeks then lips where he lingered for a while.

"Momma-Oh-" Dani stopped at the doorway and turned around, leaving them as quickly as she came. Both the man and woman chuckled and rested their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes.

"You know, sometimes your eyes get so dark, I would wonder if the midnight was in them." He whispered and she grinned.

"Didn't think you a romantic, sir." He grinned back and gave her another kiss before taking the cello and her hand and walking her out of the trashed room.

When Dani's eyes settled on the cello, she shook her head and looked at Alicia, "I'm sorry." The older woman nodded. "Uh, I was hoping I could go by the Shannon house, I cleaned my room." She nodded towards her room that was, as she stated, cleaned and tidied up of the mess the unwelcomed guests caused.

"Just be back before dinner." She conceded. Watching her little olive skinned girl leave the house. "Oh shit!" She cussed as she ran to her room and looked for the little leather bound book.

It was gone form it's spot, "My diary." She groaned and felt like crying all over again.

"Wash did it have mission info in it?" Taylor walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No sir," But she was still tense. "It had information about Dani's past and more or less, the extent of our relationship."

"Jesus Wash." He pulled away and turned her around. "We gotta find that book."

.

.

.

"Wow." Maddy squeezed Dani's bicep again and laughed, "keep working out and training with Alicia and you'll be the person sent on otgs soon." They both laughed, but deep down Dani did want it. She had been training with her mother since she had been brought back from Bartin, and was enjoying the feeling of strength, the feeling of power she got from it.

Smiling she leaned in. "So, where were you yesterday?" She knew, jut by the smell of her that she was not at home all day.

"I was home." She stated, but Dani saw the way her eye lid twitched ever so slightly.

"Yeah right, I promise I won't tell." She watched the girl who had the same olive tones as her flop back on the bed and smile.

"Mark took me on a date. It was supposed to be romantic, but that asteroid hit and we got stuck out in the woods. I ended up spending the night with him in the trees." She rolled over and saw the shocked look on Dani's face. "Nothing happened, he was a gentleman all around. And," leaning in she giggled, "he kissed me."

Dani grinned wide at her friend's light as a feather disposition. "This explains the singing." Maddy was humming all morning.

"Well, yeah," She stared at Dani. "You won't tell will you?"

"I'm you friend, course not." Maddy visibly relaxed. A blush on her face as she remembered the wonderful night.

"You're my only friend anyways, I feel like a real teenage girl around you." Dani felt genuinely happy that she could make Maddy feel better after her life.

"You never told me about that." Dani reached out and touched her elbow, a nasty purpled mark on it.

"I was bullied, for years, no one liked me." She sighed, smiling fading fast. "A kid pushed me I fell, My mom was recruited, I only went back for five days to pass the graduation tests." She was monotone as she spoke, but Dani knew this was to hide the pain.

"I won't let you get hurt again. If someone bullies you, you tell me and I'll kick their ass." She whispered.

Taking her friends hand, they squeezed ever so gently showing they would be there for each other.

"So what is this I hear from Mark about Malachi and you?" Maddy smiled wide once more as Dani groaned and flopped down on the bed next to her friend.

.

.

.

Juan Luiga smiled at the dark skinned woman as he told her all about the relationship between his daughter, the Lieutenant and the Commander.

"This could be used to our advantage." Her silky tone was laced with cool calculations. She already had a guy reading the diary stolen from the woman, trying to find anything to really unseat the Commander or his little lieutenant.

.

.

.

Dani stepped into her home, peeking in to see if her mother was around. Finding no one, she hurried in and found her mother's small cello. Well, she was told it was handmade to be sized between a small cello and a large one, causing the highest and lowest notes to come from it.

She carefully laid it in the case and was out the door, case in hand, in seconds.

.

.

.

Alicia had her face buried in her hands, how could she live if anyone found her diary, all her personal secrets in there. "Wash, stop beating yourself up." He stated, taking her hand and pulling her from her chair.

"Trying sir." She sighed, if the sixers did have her diary, they would use the emotional bonds against them. "I could be putting the colony in danger with this in-," he swooped in and kissed her, yes he was worried about the emotional warfare, but he would take it in strides.

"Wash, we'll be fine, I promise." He whispered and kissed her again, quickly finding all thought leaving them both as their tongues battled.

Never one to back down form a challenge, Alicia nipped at his lower lip and pulled away to bit at his jaw and neck. "Wash, don't get me started here." He growled out.

"It's almost evening sir," She whispered and pulled his shirt from his pants to run her hands beneath it. He groaned again and ducked his head, caressing her neck with his kisses and love bites.

As her hands explored his chest, his bites became rougher, leaving several hickeys which she was sure she would yell at him later for.

"Sir-," Reynolds ran in and gulped at the two that separated immediately. "My apologies, but it's Dani."

.

.

.

Dani let Boylan look over the cello, she had begged him to fix it after he said he could and he was studying the broken neck of it.

"I'll tell you what, I'll fix this for free, if you come work for me." Her eyes grew wide.

"Doing what?" She shrunk away and he quickly raised his hands.

"Singing, kid," he laughed, " Every few nights or so, Josh will play music and you sing and do some waitressing, I need more than just the Shannon boy, how does that sound?"

She breathed out in relief and smiled. "I can do that." He offered her his hand and they shook on it.

"You start tonight, at nine." She choked, she was one to keep to herself, and she didn't have any songs prepared.

.

.

.

Alicia raced into Boylans and growled, it was after sun down and on the little stage singing, with quiet the audience, was her daughter.

Dani had finished a quick tune that had many of the people swaying, when she slipped off stage, slinking through the crowd. Getting to the bar, a tray in hand that was soon filled with drinks she ran to a table and set the glasses down. The bar was packed to the gills and she had some issue getting through.

"Dani!" Her daughter jerked around and shuffled in guilt as he mother looked over her. She wore another sundress that covered some of her scars but showed her shoulders and legs wonderfully.

"Hey, Mom." She sighed and gave her tray to Josh. "I have a job now." She was blushing and nervous on how her mother would react.

"Dani, you will never go home with a customer. You will stay here for me to pick you up and you will, never ever, drink any alcohol. Are we clear?' She had a raised eyes brow, she wasn't thrilled about the situation, but she wasn't going to force Dani to quit.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What did I say about calling me ma'am." Alicia was visable relaxed now as her daughter smiled.

"Never call you that. Mom." She took her tray back and picked up another round of drinks.

"Wash, I haven't, had this many people in my bar, since, ever." Boylan laughed as he worked hard. "I'll need more waiters."

.

.

.

Juan looked over the calculations of the crazy man, they had said they would make the portal go both ways and Juan could get Dani and go home. Soon enough he would be back to his old life.

And she would be right there beside him.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm

**So I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, but please review! **

Wash pinned Dani to the training mat for a third time that hour. Dani was getting better at fighting, but she was nowhere near as good as her mother.

"Almost," the older woman wasn't even out of breath at the slightest. "This time, do a sideways kick, it's faster, less power, but speed is a huge factor." Pulling the smaller girl to her feet, they got into fighting positions again.

Moving quickly, she threw a punch that was caught by her mother, but she expected this as she brought her knee to the space over her ribs she had left open.

The older woman looked surprised only for a second. Before grabbing the back of her knee and flipping her on her back. Again.

"Want to call it a day?" Wash smiled as Dani caught her breath and shook her head. Before they could get into position again someone called to the lieutenant.

To anyone else, Alicia leaving quickly after a small conversation was nothing, but to Dani it meant something was worrying her. Waving at her mother, she collected her things and prepared to go home.

"Miss Washington," A soldier stepped towards her, an easy grin on his face. She had seen him glance at her every once in a while as he hit the punching bag, which was conveniently next to the sparing mats. "Would such a pretty young lady allow me to escort her home?" he offered her his arm, the muscles bulging from the activity. She smiled and tried to politely turn him down, but he insisted, saying it was just as a friendly offer.

"Really, I don't-" the soldier was grabbed by the shoulder and dragged away, a very irate looking Malachi behind him.

"Ya donna touch Miss Washington, she's mine." His pale complexion was flushed with color as rage bubbled to the surface, but however mad he was, Dani was far more furious.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed, a scowl fixed on her face, both men suddenly dropped what they were doing as she stormed out of the training center.

How dare he think he could own her! She was near tears at the thought. How could she actually think Malachi was a good guy? All men are the same!

She heard Malachi calling to her, but sped up her stride as he reached for her. Breaking into a run, she entered her house and locked the door, dropping her bag and going to her room where she let the tears flow.

She thought she liked him, but she was wrong. He wiggled into her life and broke her, like so many others have.

Curling under her covers, she cried herself to sleep. Dani felt so alone at the moment.

.

.

.

Alicia paled at the idea of a portal that could move both ways. 2149 was going to destroy the past just like they destroyed the future. She reached under the table and clasped Nathaniel's hand, he was obviously worried.

"So, either we will be getting a hundred new civilians, or an army?" Jim asked and all Malcolm could do was nod, Skye in the corner. Turns out she was the spy the whole time to protect her apparently still alive mother. Curran, a man who murdered a fellow soldier went under cover for Taylor and retrieved Mrs. Tate and the medicine they were giving her.

Taylor leaned forward and started working a strategy with Guz and Alicia looking over it. This was going to be a fight that decided the fate of their world.

No pressure.

.

.

.

Dani woke up to soft taps all around her. She lifted her head and looked out the window to see it raining heavily. Sitting up and watching out the window as lightening lit up the darkened sky the young girl enjoyed the ambiance. She loved it when it rained, the smell, the feel of it on her skin, the sound it created. And the rhythm it always held. Perfect.

Pounding on the door made her jump before stretching and shuffling to the entry way. Yanking the door open, she scoffed at Malachi, standing there and dripping wet.

"Go away!" She snapped and swung the door shut, but Malachi stopped it.

"Miss Washington, I-I wanted to 'pologize fer what I said earlier." He looked guilty, but could she trust him? "'bout sayin' ya belong to me, I was out'a line-"

"No shit! I really would like you to leave." She tried to push him out, but he took one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. And damn it did he make her heart beat rise, even with how angry she was with him, he made her blush.

This made her hate him more.

Leaning close to his face and hissing, "Get out, before I kick your ass." She was so mad, but he didn't seem to stray as he shortened the distance when he spoke.

"I never meant t' upset ya. I wasna thinkin' when I said that." He was so close and she very nearly wanted to hit one side of his chiseled jaw with her open hand. Or closed might be better.

"Well, maybe it's good that I don't want anything to do with you again."She got closer, ensnaring his green gaze with her own chocolate one. "So get out and never come near me ag-"

He closed the tiny sliver of space that was between them while snaking one arm around her waist as the other dropped the flowers. The press of his lips was so soft, but she didn't stop him, and she would have scolded herself over letting him do this had her mind not been somewhere else.

Keeping her eyes open, she was angry at the fact that he thought a kiss would fix this. She bit at his lower lip hard as he grunted and felt a bit of blood trickle into her mouth, but he wouldn't let her go.

Dani had been kissed many times before, and never did she close her eyes, because they were always given to her by clients or her father. Never had she ever kissed them back, not on her own free will or out of love.

So why did she snapped out of her thoughts to realize that she was kissing him back? She took her limp hands and placed them on his hard, broad shoulders, standing on her toes to reach him better.

And boy was Malachi amazed. Her lips were softer and moister then a dewy rose petal in the morning. They were more perfect then he dreamed of, and when she grunted in irritation as she swiped her tongue over his lower lip. Tasting more blood, he parted his lips for her.

Pulling away suddenly, she stared at him hard, almost fuming, but like the calm before the storm.

She took in a breath, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and wet with a mixture of their saliva. Dani arched an eye brow as if to ask him what he would do now. And he answered with a much gentler kiss then the one they just shared.

This time, however he felt her eyelashes sweep against his cheek bones and her moan, sighing in defeat.

He was so cold and hot against her, mostly because of the thin coat of rain over his heated skin. Closing her eyes though, was the worst idea she could have had. Because without her sight, her other senses became hypersensitive.

Almost painfully so.

Wrapping her arms more fully around his neck, his free hand settled on her hip, a tighter hold on her should she try to push him away.

"I do not belong to you." She whispered angrily against his lips.

"If'n' you're my girlfriend ya do." His voice was so low and husky. And sensual.

"No, you're my boyfriend. You belong to me." Dani said between light pressed of her mouth to his.

"How 'bout," the hand on her hip rose to cradle her more fully against him. "We belong ta each'n'other."

She thought for a moment as they mouths greeted each other intimately. "M'kay." Feeling a smile against her lips. "But you have to promise that you won't say something like that again, because I don't like to feel owned." She pulled back just an inch as a tear streaked down her cheek and he thumb quickly swiped it away.

"I promise ya, an' I'm sorry I hurt ya, it's that last thing I meant t' do." He looked truly remorseful as she cupped his chin, almost satisfied with his words.

She was breathing a little hard and her heart burned from the wonderful ministrations of his mouth, but she wouldn't lose control of this. She needed control over this.

Pecking at his lips one last time, she looked down at the flowers discarded on the floor.

Keeping a hand on her waist, he used the other to collect them, "I didn't really know what flower you like, so I-"

"They're beautiful." She said quickly, slipping from him to find a vase, which wasn't hard since there was an empty one on the counter. Getting them settled she almost didn't notice the taps at the glass, thinking it was just rain.

Malachi opened a window and a cloud of little dinosaurs passed him and flew to Dani, her gasp sounding loud.

"Must have been cooled by the rain." He stated as she walked to the sun room where they was plants for them to rest under.

"Dani?" The rough and almost low sound of her mother's voice brought her to the front door where her mother was soaked to the bone. "Rocko is outside the gates, under some trees." She seemed to be making idle conversation, "Inglebert, go home, I need to talk to her alone." She ordered and he saluted her before leaving, waving at the olive toned girl as he went.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Dan, there may be a time when I need you to hide," sighing as she sank to the couch, her daughter crossing the room to snuggle against her side.

"Why?" She was confused by what her mother as saying.

"Because some people are going to come soon, and they aren't good people." Alicia wrapped an arm over the girl's shoulders and hugged her tight to her side.

Dani was suddenly frighten by the fact that her mother, Lieutenant Alicia Washington, the woman that could make a carno turn tail and run, was trembling.

Oh this can't be good.

**Please review, we are almost at fifty five dollars! And thank you to all who have both read and reviewed this story. (:**


	15. Chapter 15: I love you

**So I know the battle is coming up, but I won't be ending this with the ending of the battle or the series, I promise to tell all you lovely readers when we start to reach the end of the story. Enjoy.**

Dani examined the cello in her hands, it was fixed, the entire neck having to be replaced, the very top was adorned with a crying woman's face, and this woman looked oddly like Alicia.

"Thanks Boylan." She smiled, sweaty from work and tried, ready to go home. After all they only had a few days before the bad people came and she wanted to spend as much time with her mother as she could.

She gently laid the ebony creature in the case and locked it, waving at Josh as she left. She couldn't wait to get home and give Alicia the cello back.

The older woman had been stressing since she couldn't find it and Dani wasn't going to tell her it's where abouts, mostly because she wanted it to be a surprise.

She opened the door and peeked in, tip toeing in and setting the item on her mother' bed, "So that's where my cello went to."

.

.

.

Alicia entered her house in silence as she watched Dani open the case and lay the instrument on the bed, it was different, but as she got closer she realized it was the old chestnut singer fixed and pampered into this.

"So that's where my cello went," She said loudly and smiled as her daughter whipped around. Seeing the fear in her face Alicia took the olive toned girl's hands in her own. "It's alright. Where did it go anyways?"

"Boylan, I started working for him so he would fix it." She had a small smile on her face, "Try it." She passed the bow and instrument to her. Tugging the bow across the strings he relished in the vibrant chord that filled the room.

She stopped, a grin lighting her features. She placed the piece against the wall before dragging Dani into her arms. "Thank you."

The girl didn't say anything, didn't have to as she enjoyed the warmth of her adoptive mother's arms.

"I love you, Mom." She whispered and the hug tightened a little.

"I love you too, Dani." She pulled back and kissed the girl's forehead. "Come on, Commander Taylor invited us over to his home for dinner." She smiled as Dani cocked an eyebrow.

"Us…or You?" She smiled wide as Alicia blushed.

"He wants to get to know you, seeing as he's dating me an all." She laughed before turning to a serious note. "He also has something to tell you. Now don't you shake your head at me, let's go." She took her daughter's hand and started towards the door.

Dani twisted to grab her coat. Both women wore fatigue, combat boots and a tank top. "Malachi!"

As soon as they exited the door, they found him standing off the porch. "Lieutenant Washington, Miss Washington." He saluted the older woman and broke into a grin to the other. "Are ya off t' somethin'?"

"Dinner with the Commander." Dani answered before Alicia cleared her throat.

"We'll change it to tomorrow." She whispered. "I think Inglebert needs some attention." Grinning wickedly at her daughter's blushing face before turning, nodding to the soldier and leaving them both for her Commander.

"What did she say?" Malachi stared at Dani as she shook her head, "we'll, uh, woul'ja like to git dinner with me tonigh?' HE held his arm out and she took it with a smile.

"Where to?" She danced into his arms as he rested his hands on her hips. She leaned in and pecked his lips, only to giggle as he dragged her in for a more serious kiss. Lips hungrily nibbling at each other, she felt like she was drowning in love form him. When she pulled back, Dani stared at how sad he looked. "What's wrong?"

"Miss Washington." He stared at her, "I'm not gonna lie, this war, it's a scary thing, and I've been placed on the front line, with Reynolds."

"Maddy Shannon's boyfriend?" She asked softly and he nodded, taking her hands and kissing each of her knuckles. A sudden fear filled her. He could die. I all hit her as she started crying. "Why?" She choked out as he collected her into his arms.

He carried her into her home and placed her on the couch. "It's gonna be alrigh' Miss Washington." He assured as he rubbed her back. "I want'cha t' stay with the Shannon's it's the safest." He smiled sadly before she dragged him to her lips and kissed him as hard and full as ever. She wanted him to know how deeply she cared for him.

Breaking the kiss she buried her face in his chest and he simply rocked her as she sobbed.

.

.

.

Alicia sat across from the Commander as they discussed the battle. They were both feeling the pressure of hundreds of lives on their shoulders. And Alicia knew it was affecting Nathaniel more than he let on.

"And I want you to stay here." He stated, only to have her demand to know why. He said it was for her protection, but she scoffed and glared at him.

"Nathaniel, I need you to be honest with me." She begged and he stood up, reaching out and dragging her out of her seat as well.

He kept hold of her left hand, kissing it and whispering his reason's against her skin. "I need you to be safe." She understood why he need that, but she would not allow him to place her in a safe place while she worried over him. Her best place was always by his side.

Like that, he dropped to his knee and slide something small and cool onto her ring finger. "No." She yelped as he let her see the ring. "No, Nathaniel, what are y-"

"I want to marry you." He stated, standing and cradling her head in his hands. Leaning down, he kissed the woman who knew him for so long. "I love you, and I honestly didn't think I would every love any one after Ayani." He saw the look on her face. "I wanted to get Dani's approval." He whispered, as she felt a tear betray her and peek out.

"Nathaniel," She whimpered as he pierced her soul with his ghostly blue eyes. "I've loved you for so long, even when you were with you wife. And I felt like a monster when she died, because I still wanted you…" She felt her knees tremble and clung to his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He silenced her with a press of the lips.

And to be honest, he knew. He knew she had a crush on him when he found her twenty years ago. He knew she loved him and stood by his side when he reckless threw himself into battle. And he knew she loved him, the reason she personally fought to protect his family.

He knew she beat herself up after news of Ayani's death reached her, knew she blamed herself.

He knew she stayed by his side through thick and thin. So he said all he could say. "I've always knew you loved me. I just want you to know that I love you too."

She felt another thick tears force itself out, Cussing she wiped at her eyes angrily as he smiled sadly at her. "I want you here. Please, I took Ayani into a dangerous place-"

"Sir." She swallowed angrily. "That was entirely different."

"I still want you to be safe." He leaned down and kissed her again, her pressing up into the comforting action.

She stared at him for a little while before sighing. "If you really want me too." She was uncomfortable giving into him without much of a fight, but this meant a lot to him, so she conceded. "So this ring, do I have to wear it now?" he nodded, laughingly as she frowned. "Oh, come on, Jim is going to make fun of me."

He shook his head and collected his second, carrying her to his room. "We'll talk about that later."

.

.

.

Dani woke up, her throat hurt and her eyes felt swollen. Looking up she found Malachi, asleep and arms wrapped protectively around her. she moved a little, but heard the whispering mumble from him."I love you."

She was frozen. Other than her mother, no one had said they loved her before. She cupped Malachi's face in her hands, and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, Maddy says Malachi means 'Messenger' and Iglebert means 'Bright angel'." She sat up better and pulled herself closer to him. "You are my bright messenger, and you have almost always brought me good news. So I think your name is fitting." She kissed him. "But, how do you know you love me?"

"'Cause I git this fuzzy-wuzzy feeling in my stomach when I think 'bout you, and I dinna feel this way bout any other girl." He breathed, running his hands too rest them on her back, pulling her closer to his own body.

"Good, because that's how I feel when you touch me, and I feel like I can fly then. I never felt this type of love until I met you." She whispered, before kissing him hard. She happily gave him entry when he gently pressed his tongue forward.

He was tasting, feeling, knowing, hell, breathing Dani. And he wanted to stay like this forever. they both did.

But just like everything, that wonderful, that haze filled, out of this world kiss, ended sooner or later. Thankful later for them.

As they whispered 'I love you's to each other, they were oblivious to the outside world. "Inglebert!" Pulling apart, both snapped their gaze to Dani's 'Parents' as she called them sometimes.

Nathaniel smirked at the soldier that stood at attention as Wash glared daggers. "Did I mention that I get to play overprotective parent for Dani. And you and I will be sparring after the battle, but right now I need you in fighting form so…git." She barked before he saluted, pressed a kiss to Dani's knuckles as a goodbye, and nearly ran out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Dani smiled slyly. "So…that bruise." She pointed at the one that was just peeking above her mother's neckline, leading to the valley between her breasts. "Can I play overprotective daughter.

For a moment, they all laughed, they forgot about the battle that will decide the fate of the world. They forgot that they could die in a day or two.

And boy did it feel good to forget.

**Almost sixty dollars! Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle

Dani rubbed Rocko's cheek as everyone around her were preparing for the battle. The soldiers were to head to the portal, and at the moment her boyfriend and her mother were deep in conversation.

She knew they were talking about her, they didn't think she noticed when they would look at her every once in a while.

But she didn't think about it too much as the little pterosaurs flittered around her. Dani stood up and walked to Malachi, waiting for her mother to finish her speech to him.

As they spoke, she looked out to see Mr. and Mrs. Shannon climbing into a rover themselves and it stunned her at how much the Commander refused to let Alicia come.

Dani thought about this hard since if she was going to die then she would want the one she loved next to her.

She watched the Commander exit the command center and make his way down the steps, Wash finishing the conversation to talk to him.

As soon as she was gone, Dani was in Malachi's arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She hugged him tightly, trying not to cry as he whispered assurances to her. "Dani," he pulled back to look into her eyes. "This is'na goodbye

She felt tears run down her face, "But what if it is, what if something happens to you?" she angrily wiped her eyes as he smiled sadly.

"I promise, one way or another, we will see each other again." He kissed her forehead, then her closed eyelids, her nose, cheeks, and finally her mouth. It was soft, but she liked it because it held so much promise.

"Let's head out!" The Commander called and she hugged him one last time before watching him and Reynolds climb into a transport together.

"It's horrible, the feeling of helplessness." Maddy stood next to her, holding her sister's hand as Wahs wrapped and arms around Dani's shoulders.

"Yes." She conceded before taking her mother's hand and walking to the command center.

.

.

.

Alicia had tried her hardest to bed Natahaniel into letting her go with him. She tried to get him to let her be at his side, but he kept saying her needed her here.

What could she do while she was here? Out of frustrating she kicked a chair in the office and watched it fly against the wall.

"Mom?" Dani walked into the room and saw the chair. She held the weeping woman cello as Dani started calling it, offering it to her mother.

Taking the singer, she sat down and tuned it. Slowly pulling the bow across the strings she started an old war song she would play during the veterans day parade, before the air got so bad that it was dangerous to even be outside. It was rather sad and hopless, but she knew it well.

But soon her daughter came up with the lyrics to the song, giving it a whole other sadness to it.

As they built to the climax of the song, they were suddenly silenced when a thundering quack shook them both.

A loud booming then crashes, followed by cries of pain and fright.

As both ran out of the office they saw the one thing that made Alicia's stomach churn.

An army stood at their doorstep, all dressed in black with sixer's at their side.

.

.

.

Dani paled at the sight, taking her mother's hand with onw of her own as the other sought a pair of binoculars. Looking through them, she cried out.

Her father was at the side of a very dark skinned woman.

"Dani, look at me." Her mother started walking fast as she could, breaking into a jog. "Run to our house, and get Rocko." Alicia felt tears in her eyes and cursed herself for getting soft. "I want you to get Rocko and get out of here. If I can't hold them off you need to be safe. And Rocko will take care of you. Plus you went through my survival training course. Here." She grabbed a big hunting knife from her side, placed it in Dani's hand and smiled sadly before pushing the girl so she would run.

She took but a moment to watch her daughter leave before turning back and yelling orders to the men, she need to at least buy her child time.

A whistling caught her ears. Dear god their shelling civilians. She sighed, they were her first priority. "Send them the message to surrender." She ordered one of the soldiers at her side. "Quickly before they kill more than they already have."

.

.

.

Dani felt Rocko surge forward under her as she left Terra Nova behind. She cried as she heard the canons stop firing and the great machines start moving.

Hoping that the Terra Novians won the fight she didn't look back, because in the back of her mind she already knew they didn't. All she could do is pray that her friends and mother were safe.

Then another thought came up. What happened to the fighters they had sent out before? Were they crushed that fast? She cried anew at the thought of never seeing Malachi again.

She swallowed hard and looked through blurry eyes to send Rocko in the direction she wanted to go, she was going to take a trip. And when she came back, she would certainly not be alone or helpless.

Besides her mother needs her help.

.

.

.

Alicia had her hands behind her back, cuffed and being herded by the sixers. One man stood out to her and her hackles went straight up.

Juan Luiga smirked and walked to her, making a show of looking her over. "Well, this is a familiar sight, chica," he leaned in, "I believe that I was the one that was cuffed at the time though." He reached out and placed his hands on her waist. "Gotta admit, I like a girl who keeps herself fit. It just makes it better when you win." His breath was horribly stinky as he leaned in closer. "Maybe I can convince Mira to let me have you." He grinned from ear to ear as she pulled back before lurching forward, her skull hitting his nose and she heard the satisfying crunch.

He started screaming holding his nose that began bleeding heavily. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders when the soldier's asked what happened. "He fell." Was all she said before turning away form him to look to her own soldiers.

.

.

.

Dani cooked the meat over the fire, after going for a few hours Rocko took out a small plant eating dinosaur and she cut some meat from the carcass to eat herself.

She poked it with her finger and set it over the fire once more. Turning her head she watched the little bird like dinosaurs nibble at the grass, looking for something small she guessed.

Turning back she cussed as the meat burned. Grabbing it and hoping it wouldn't burst into flame.

She sighed and held it till it cooled enough to take a bite. She cut at the meat to get to the not sod burned inside and began eating, the heat of the meal warming her as the cold night settled around her.

.

.

.

Alicia spit out the blood as Lucas pulled his fist back and hit her again. "Where is he?" He screamed, this had gone on for the past half hour, all asking the same question: Where was Nathaniel Taylor?

And to be honest, she didn't know, she was just glad they had come into contact with the Commander.

"God, my mother can hit better than you." She panted, "And she's dead." She laughed t the coloring on his face as he raised his hand to hit her again.

This time she actually saw stars when he hit her. "Well, that more like it kid." She smirked as he stormed around the room before leaving.

"You know, I if you just tell him, I sure he would be kinder to you." Mira, the dark skinned woman who was holding her, Alicia Washington's, journal stepped from the shadows.

"Not that kind of girl, but thanks." She said hoarsely, spitting out more blood.

"Just trying to help you." He said in a silken and cold tone. With that she left, leaving the dark haired spitfire in the room alone and still tied to a damn chair.

This is just perfect.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: I love you Momma

**So I decided to be super nice(or not) and pst another chapter. But this chapter is really very sad, and angst ridden.**

** I cried when I wrote it. Anyways please review…I am determined to make it to 70 dollars by Monday.**

Two weeks, it had been close to two weeks since Dani fled Terra Nova, and boy was she thankful for her mother's training on outdoor survival.

In those two weeks she had stumbled upon Commander Taylor and his soldiers, happily reuniting with Malachi. But now she was helping with sabotage missions when her mother or Mr. Shannon put a tracker on a Phoenix Group rover.

She did enjoy the look on the soldiers faces when they saw a carno just standing in the brush and looking awfully at ease and menacing at the same time. Malachi often rode with her, saying she needed a gun with her at all times.

She even got into contact with her mother every once in a while, talking as long as she could with the woman that adopted her.

Dani learned that her mother was getting the soldiers pretty drunk and that they were going to try to get the Shannon family out. Mostly because they needed a doctor here and Shannon was the Commander's right hand, after her mother that is.

She climbed up on top of Rocko, to be honest Dani wasn't supposed to be going to the pickup zone, but she wanted to see her mother. Binoculars in hand from the day the Colony was taken, she could at least see the woman that claimed her as her own. The little pterosaurs perched on Rocko and her as they waited for the woman that saved Dani from an inevitable death.

Going to the colony, she waited in the shadows of the night as rover pulled up a football field or two away from her. They were the retrieval team being headed by the Commander himself. She smiled, of course he couldn't wait to see his fiancée.

Dani grabbed the binoculars and waited for her mother and the family to come running out to them.

.

.

.

Alicia gave Jim her message, adding before he left. "Look after Dani for me." She waited till he nodded before letting him go. "I'll create a distraction." She turned on her heal and started running, going straight for the munitions hut.

She could at least take out some of their fire power.

.

.

.

Dani watched with confusion as her mother run away from the Shannon's and towards a small building.

Soon, she saw a great ball of fire burst from the building as her mother ran away. Dani silently cheered as she fought and took down enemy after enemy, making her way to the gates.

Dani was about to move to the gates to get her mother when her breath hitched and her back tingled.

Her mother had gotten caught by three men, and her hands were tied behind her back. Dread filled Dani as she was walked to the market place center, free of the vendor's tables.

As soon as she was placed there, Dani saw a man who seemed skittish and furious all at once stare at her as her father, her horrible father sneer at her mother form behind the man.

The man said something, but her mother just stood up and straightened her posture. He turned away for a moment then turned back, while focusing the barrel of a gun on her head.

Dani felt every muscle tense, and she stopped breathing, her mother, the one person to protect her was going to be killed.

Alicia said something, then a pop reached Dani's ears as her mother hit the ground.

Dani dropped the binoculars to the forest floor and nearly slid off Rocko herself as a numbing feeling spread through her.

The tears came to her eyes as she choked on the sobs escaping her. She screamed and cried as Rocko bellowed with her, feeding off her sorrow.

She felt everything tearing at the seams, this just wasn't fair.

Dani had been prostituted most of her live, beaten, and drugged and then when she came here, this one woman seemed to make it all better and was fixing her.

And now she was gone and Dani's heart was tearing to pieces as she cried. Because she already knew that things wouldn't be right ever again without her protector, her guardian by her side.

The olive skinned girl barely noticed that the carno beneath her turn around and start to run,. Where? She had no idea, just away.

.

.

.

Dani rode into camp and crumpled to the ground as soon as she was off Rocko. Her shoulders shook with the force of her quiet sobs and she dropped her face into her hands.

A set of warm hands touched her back and she looked up to see Malachi look over her worriedly. "Miss Washington," the mere mention of her mother's name had her gasping for breath. "Ar'ja alrigh?"

Before she could answer she set her eyes on the Commander walking to her and jumped up, beating her fists on his chest. "YOU BASTARD, YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD!" His hands came to grab hers but she wouldn't stop hitting him. "YOU WERESUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! BUT INSTEAD YOU PUT HER INTO A DEATH TRAP! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could before something stung her arm and she turned to see Dr. Shannon sticking a needle into her.

"This will calm you down sweet heart," She spoke as everything got blurry and dark, and the last thing Dani registered were warm arms around her small body.

.

.

.

She screamed to consciousness, Malachi holding her hand and looked genuinely worried over her. "What's wrong, Dani?" He asked softly when she got herself to stop screaming.

"I saw it, over and over again, I saw my mother get killed, and I couldn't do anything, I could never do anything!" She looked around, it was dark and a lamp was on. "I need to go." She stood up, but he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back.

"Nah, Dani, ya will do somethin' stupid, and I canna llow that." He whispered as she fought against him, when she found no way out she just slumped against him and cried till her throat hurt. And scolded herself inwardly since all she has done is cry in the past two or three days.

No, now she was going to do something, in fact she was going to make every single phoenix group soldier and sixer pay.

Starting with her father.

.

.

.

Dani left in the morning, stone faced and hurting all over, but walking strong. She left Rocko, she left the little pterosaurs behind as she headed into the woods. She even left Malachi.

If a dino killed her than it would just be easing her pain. But she also had something to do and she didn't need anyone or anything following her.

.

.

.

She gulped at the water hungrily, having walked most of the day away from both the colony and Taylor's camp. She just needed away from all the pain. And she was able to think as she went. Dani stumbled through the brush and came to a clearing where her lungs stopped working.

Bodies, a score or so, just thrown here, like they were trash. Suddenly, without thinking, she was running towards them, searching for her mother.

When she found Alicia Washington, she felt her throat grow so tight she had trouble breathing. The woman was pale, and cool to the touch, Dani had to push another corpse off the body of her mother. Though she was thankful as it acted like a shield to the body from the hot sun and predators.

The usual vibrancy she once had was gone, and Dani felt like this corpse was a completely different person than the woman that adopted her.

She grabbed a hold of the woman and rocked a little as she sang softly. She slowly let her voice rise, letting everything near know her pain and asking for help.

Because that as what she needed, Dani needed help.

"I found you," Looking behind her, she saw her father and gently set Wash on the ground again. As soon as her father was close she took the hunting knife and slashed at her father, placing a deep cut on his face as he shuffled back. He started calling her names in Spanish, but she just thrust her knife out again, pushing him to the ground.

She got on top of him and stabbed him again and again, enjoying how he flailed helplessly. She was going to kill him and she was going to enjoy it.

As she stabbed at him, she didn't notice the other solder sneaking up on her. Stabbing into her father's neck, blood squirted onto her hand and she removed the knife and slid off him, tears streaking down her face.

She looked up to see the soldier aim his gun at her, but then he was gone, dying in the mouth of the very dinosaur that she removed a spear form not so long ago.

She looked around and saw three more of the same species. Would theses giant creatures really travel in packs?

Guess so.

Dani stood up and walked to her mother, where she petted the woman's hair and whispered, "I love you, Momma." Before covering her once more with a corpse. She had to climb a tree to get of the giant creature and stroked its head.

"Do you want to help me?" She asked, knowing full well it couldn't understand or even talk back. "Then let's go." She stated as this monstrous angel started off to the colony, the other three following.

**Should I bring Wash back from the dead? And please review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Reunited Once More

**Sorry this is late, I actually was dealing with all by end of the year stuff….and guess what? I graduated, I am no longer a high schooler! WOOO!**

It was night fall when Dani reached the colony, seeing Terra Nova not too far away. As she neared it, she felt her anger grow. Leading the creatures through the minefield, she smiled wickedly. Won't her mother be proud.

Dani hated every one of those pigs that had a hand in taking over the colony. She hated the sixers, she hated the Commander who put her mother in a place where she would get killed. But above all else she hated that man that pulled the trigger.

Dani screamed, knowing the creatures beneath and around her would join her. As the bellows sounded, the colony lit up with activity.

Good, she wanted them to fear, she wanted them to die afraid, like her mother did. Her mother who was sickly loyal to her lover, and put on the strong act when she stared down the barrel of that gun.

Dani already knew her mother died afraid she wouldn't see the faces of those she loved.

And for that, Dani was going to kill them all.

.

.

.

Malachi sat next o Mark as they drove to the portal, Jim Shannon and Rocko in tow. They had drugged the beast, without Wash and or Dani around the animal had become ferocious and the Commander and Jim had come up with a plan to use the creature in 2149.

As he drove Mark pulled out a picture of Maddy, and rubbed the photographed girl's cheek. "Miss 'er?" The big red head asked and as Mark looked up.

"Yes, you know if we get through this, I'm going to marry her." His friend stated. "And what about you, your girl, she needs you since her mom died."

Malachi was silent, he hadn't seen Dani in two days and was worried sick, she was his drug and he was having major withdraws.

"I'll find her, and when I do, she will never leave my sight against." He stated as they neared the portal.

.

.

.

Dani slipped through the fence, she had the dinosaurs going at it outside, keeping the Phoenix groups eyes away from her.

As she walked through she held the knife tightly and started towards the Command center. "I want them dead now!" A man bellowed, the man that killed her mother. She slunk up towards him, noting how the dark skinned woman stared at him with a mixture of anger and astonishment.

"Hey!" She called out, hiding the still bloody knife behind her. As they turned the man looked her over before turning back. "I'm talking to you, ASSHOLE!" their attention on her once more. "You," pointing at the man she stared all her hatred into, "killed my mother, and helped my father get to me." She gasped as her anger started to take her over, "Do you know he started raping me when I was five?" She noted how both tensed a little more and the dark skinned woman's eyes widened.

"Dani Luiga?" Her silken tone actually trembled at her last name.

"It's Washington, you bitch," Dani spit with as much ferocity as she could. "My mother was fixing me! But now look, you killed her and all I can do when I see you," She snapped her gaze to the man, "I see a demon that needs to die. Because you took the one person that mattered the most to me!"

She knew that tears were sliding down her face, but she didn't care, she had one mission that needed to be done.

Holding the knife high, she was about to bring it down when the man spoke, "You want to know why I did it?"

Frozen, she listened to him speak, "Because my father was in love with her, I wanted her to die in the same way my mother did, an execution. Make my father-" She slashed the knife across his shoulder as she felt a punching force hit her rib cage.

Mira held the gun at her side as she approached Dani, "Go, you have had enough torture, so get out and never come back." She was sincere, and as evil as she is, her action told Dani all she needed to know. This woman felt bad for her. And she hated to be pitied.

Stumbling Dani gripped the knife and stood, "My father has HIV." It was a lie, but it was worth it as the man's eyes bugged.

She ran as fast as her now aching body could take her, surveying the damage of her dinosaurs as she went. Bodies, plenty of phoenix group members, and no civilians she could see. A grim smile lit her. At least they would remember who it was that caused this.

.

.

.

Malachi was on his way back to the colony, after delivering Rocko and Jim, he and Reynolds got out of there. He noticed singing first and screeched to a stop, looking at Mark, both men stepped out of the rover.

Weapons ready, a breaking of branches alerted them and the paused to see…Dani, bloody and holding her side as she stared at Malachi. She began to tremble and sway before the strong red head lifted her in his arms and walked her back to the truck.

He started to run when she stopped talking to him, fear clenching his chest.

.

.

.

Ah hell….how drunk did she get?

Alicia tried to open her eyes, to figure out the where the hell the smell of death was coming from, and what the hell was on her.

Finally getting her eyes open, she studied her surroundings…well, she knew where the death smell was coming from….she remembered that she woke up as dust came through and dragged this body on her, but the body seems to have shifted. Odd.

A bellow sounded, not far at all and she remembered that that was what woke her up in the first place. A sudden weight was taken from her, the body being lifted into the air and tossed aside by Rocko…But how did he get so far out here? Well, wherever here was.

It gingerly sniffed her and it took every ounce of strength to reach up and pat his nose. A rumble vibrated through her before her limb went limp….exhaustion clear in her body. She nearly cried as sharp teeth, gingerly lifted her by her tired arm, out of the pit of bodies and on a rock…rather boulder, where she desperately slid onto Rocko from.

She slumped against him and slept as he began a soothing pace….somewhere.

.

.

.

Dani woke up on a bio-bed…in the infirmary….in Terra Nova? What?

"The phoenix group left soon as Mista' Shannon broke the portal." She knew that voice as Malachi's hand held hers. "Now Dani, ya had me worried sick." She felt his breath at her ear and looked at him, his green eyes comforting and soft, just what she needed.

"Can I go home?"She asked as he stroked her forearm. He opened his mouth, but a certain, clever doctor answered.

"Let me check you and then maybe you can sweetheart." She stated as she stared tapping at the holo screen. "Everything looks good, Malachi would you escort her home, we would want an eye on her for a few days, so you need to stay with her." Elizabeth started to stand, "I'll have my daughter's boyfriend bring you some live-in items."

A nodded came from the red hair as he wrapped his arms around Dani and lifted her up, walking out of the infirmary and to her home.

It was a silent walk and as soon as they got home she went straight to her mother's room to sleep in her bed.

.

.

.

Alicia felt every jostle as they neared Terra Nova, afraid that in the dark, they would shoot at them both. But she got lucky with search lights, a voice calling out and a rover driving to the dino and her.

The first hands to touch her she knew very well, they had explored her body, held her hand, rubbed her scalp. The first hands that touched her where Nathaniel Taylor's.

He looked at her, as he would an angel, handling her like she was made of delicate glass, as he carried her to the rover, ordering men to keep her arrival on the down low for her own good.

She drifted off to sleep by the time they were pulling her out again and walking her into the infirmary.

.

.

.

"No, Nathaniel, I need to see Dani, I need to know that she is safe, and spend time with her." He had offered his home to her, but she just needed to know her little one was safe. After a few hours, she got the all clear from Elizabeth, and after a lot of drugs, they decided that she had a mild concussion that was easily fixed, mixed with a poison dart that was actually in Lucas' gun. A poison that she just happened to survive and now was building immunities against.

Stumbling inside her home, she got a great big hug form Dani's red haired lap dog, before the Commander took him to the barracks, leaving her to deal with Dani.

As she walked to her room, she noted that Dani's room was ajar and empty of the very person she sought, but pushing open her door, she found her answer.

Stepping gingerly, She sat on the bed beside her daughter, reaching out and shaking her awake.

"Dani, wake up Dan." She used the nickname and the girl shot up, staring at her, then blinking, before throwing herself at her mother.

Alicia was blinded for a moment at the pain, but she never loosened her grip on her daughter as the girl sobbed on Alicia's aching shoulder.

"I th-thought….you were….were," She couldn't continue as the sobs shook her, gripping her mother hard.

Finally letting Alicia go, she instantly scooted over and let her mother slid in next to her. Snuggling into her mother's side, Dani could not express how happy she was.

And neither could Alicia, as all the emotions plaguing her during the entire journey, just attacked her. Tears rolling down both women's cheeks as the held each other tightly.

At that moment, Alicia Washington was home with her daughter beside her, just like she wanted it. And boy where both women tired.

**Please Review, almost seventy dollars!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Wedding

**Awww….not many of you reviewed on the last chapter….that makes me sad. anyways, there is so much fluff in the later part of this chapter…GAH!**

It was three in the afternoon before either woman woke up, sleeping blissful, but keeping a tight hold on one another.

A daughter held her mother, this woman that was her god in her eyes, tightly, sleeping, and waking with cramping muscles. The mother on the other hand woke with bruises, but grinned at the marks on her arms.

Shuffling into the kitchen, they ate "breakfast" in silence, enjoying one another's company. When they finally spoke, it was Alicia asking about Dani's whereabouts during her…er…absence.

"Well, uh, mom, I kinda called the Commander a bastard." That was always a great conversation starter. "Went AWOL, found your body, killed my father by stabbing him over and over again…and led a small pack of giant carnivores here where we wrecked havoc, I cut the man that killed you….and told him my father had HIV…It was funny now that I think back on it." She looked to her mother for her reaction.

Staring with a slightly open mouth, Alicia Washington was truly stunned. "So.." voice oozing sarcasm, "In your life, a really uneventful week." She grinned as her attempt to lighten the mood had both women laughing as Dani stood form her stool and hugged her adoptive mother.

"But Alicia…" Dani chewed her bottom lip, "I know my father was evil, and he hurt me so bad, But I feel like…I wouldn't take back what I did, but…."

"But what if things could be different?" The older woman looked at her with a knowing, thought sad, smile. "I remember the first time I killed someone, you feel regret and wish you didn't have to do it. I only told the Commander, and now you, that after I killed my first enemy, I woke up for two or three hours every night for the next ten years and just thought about it….what if it could be different, what if we didn't have to kill each other."

"And what conclusion did you come to?" Dani wanted to know, she wanted to fix these morals warring in her head.

"That in the end, it is whose better with the gun, or the knife or hand to hand combat…In the end we must make a choice that will echo through our life, but will make us a better person in the end. I know your father was horrible, and that was what you knew growing up….but if you didn't kill him, what would he do? Who else would he hurt?"She hugged her daughter tighter, rubbing her palms up and down the girl's spine.

"I am so happy that you are alive." The mumble had Alicia tearing up again….crap she was becoming hormonal.

A knock sounded and they pulled apart to see who it was. Falling back into life like nothing happed was easy, it was hard facing what they had done.

.

.

.

The moment the door opened, hands grabbed Alicia and pulled her against the strong chest of none other than Nathaniel Taylor as his lips found hers with relative ease.

She let her hand crest his shoulders, pulling them closer….and felt his tongue slip into her mouth.

"Oh my god," The sound of Dani's voice barely registered as Nathaniel adjusted his arms to hold her tighter. "Oh, get a room, I'm leaving for a while, Mom, I'll be back at five."

She pulled an arm away and attempted to wave as she barely heard the gravel crunch beneath her daughter's feet.

"Inside." She managed, and he walked her back, kicking the door shut behind them. "Elizabeth will be angry." They both were in the room when Elizabeth told her to take it easy, and if this kept up, they would not be taking it easy.

"I'll be gentle." He mumbled against her lips, voice husky and oh so masculine. She laughed at the thought of the Commander being gentle as he walked her back to her room.

.

.

.

Dani was with the Shannons, happily talking with Maddy as they both helped clean the house after the ordeal.

"So, Malachi was worried sick over you." The science major stated, lifting a pot and helping Dani set the flowers back in as best they could. "Have you talked to him?"

"Not really," Dani didn't even think about him when she went "Rambo" As Tom Boylan called it, on the phoenix group. "I guess I was still angry about my mom, I haven't even seen him since my mom came home." She bit her lip and Maddy stared at her.

"You can…You should go find him, I can finish here." She nodded as Dani waved and started towards the barracks.

.

.

.

"You still have it," Nathaniel looked at the ring she slipped on her finger. She had hidden in under the floor boards, in an attempt to preserve it before her suicide run.

He pulled her back to his chest, laying the blankets over her as he admired the ring on her finger. "Yeah, I figured I would need it if I lived, you did ask me to marry you after all." She cupped his chin, a wave of sadness over taking him.

"I never should have left you." Pressing kisses all over her body as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We are alive and well now, that's all that matters." She stated, before yelping as he pulled her out of bed. "Wha-"

"I was having these made for you and Dani, before the eleventh." He grabbed his pants and passed her her own from her closet.

Alicia was confused as hell as she dressed, following him out of the house and to the market. It took some time as everyone stopped to hug her, something that alarmed her since she was not used to physical affection from those outside her circle.

As it happened, Taylor ended up grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, her cussing him out the whole way.

People laughed and smiled and waved at the pair, cheering when Nathaniel set her on her feet and pulled her into a dip, laying a big wet kiss on his fiancée as her hands gripped at his green t shirt.

When he finally righted Alicia and let her go, she stumbled slightly, "Wow." She was breathless and a little dazed by him. Nathaniel knew where to touch and how to kiss to get her like this…and he meant to do this too. Damn it.

Leading her inside the small stand like pavilion, she immediately recognized it. "No…No." She shook her head as the women behind the tables stopped their work and led her into a back room, where the pulled her clothes off and placed her in the hand sown wedding dress.

.

.

.

Dani banged on the door, surprised to see Mark's face, well, surprised to see him without a shirt and shaving cream on one side of his face, a razor in the other hand. "Uh…Going to see Maddy? Um…wait no, I came here to see Malachi." She almost hated her wit, of course he was going to see Maddy, they were practically a married couple as it was.

Stepping back he pointed to a closed door. Dani raced inside and stood in the hallway, gently tapping on the door. It had hit her on the way here. She was in love with Malachi Inglebert…because he never once gave up on her…ever.

She loved him and that was all that mattered at the moment.

The door was yanked open, "I said I didn't want to see any-" She cut him off as he held the door wide, providing an opening for her to kiss him.

She held tight as her tongue begged entrance to his mouth. He complied with a groan, letting the knob go in favor of her slim, but strong body.

Rubbing his hands over her, she sighed, content with a man touching her, content to kiss someone in such a way. He made her giddy, but most of all, he made her believe that some men are honorable.

"Dude, stop making out in the hallway."

A voice had her tearing away and looking at a man she didn't recognize. "You're just jealous I have an awesome girlfriend." A hand was rested at her waist and a smile on both Malachi's and Dani's faces.

A knock sounded and Dani saw Mark leave the bathroom with a shirt being pulled over his head as he opened the door.

Mr. Shannon scowled at him. "So you're going to see my daughter?" Mark nodded, tensing immediately.

"I actually wanted to ask you for her hand in marriage." As soon as Mark said this, the soldier Dani had yet to be introduced to, retreated to his room and Malachi took Dani's hand, dragging her into his room and shutting the door.

After they listened, with rosy cheeks and silent giggles, to Shannon go off at Mark and finally giving him consent as long as they waited until Maddy was eighteen. A knock came from Malalchi's door making him pale. "Oh, Shit."

.

.

.

Alicia looked over her appearance, she still had cuts and bruises, and this would not be good if she didn't some ho get make up on her face. Her savior came in the form of Dani Washington dressed in the Maid of Honor dress.

Appling the make up on her, she was soon glowing and flawless, she had to admit her daughter was a miracle worker.

Standing she suddenly felt all the emotions hit her, she was getting married to the man she had loved since…well since she met him, and had a daughter.

No, Alicia Washington had a family for the first time in a long time, and she couldn't help the tear in her eyes.

"Mom, come on." Dani took her hand and walked her out to Mister Shannon, dressed in his finest and ready to walk Alicia down the aisle.

"My girl grew up so fast." He dabbed at his eyes with a tissue while the ebony haired spit fire swatted his chest and took his arm.

Dani left her mother after kissing her cheek, running to stand next to Misses Shannon who stood as a bridesmaid as well. They all stood in the command center, and Alicia saw Nathaniel, waiting for her next to Tom Boylan who was going to marry them.

Dani's voice started low, but Alicia heard the Wedding March tune from her daughter's haunting voice and began walking with Jim down the small red carpet, or rather tarp…Talk about a quick wedding.

But she was content with this, because she never wanted a perfect wedding…that's just boring.

Thing was, this was perfect for Alicia Washington, who at the moment was being handed to Nathaniel. Jim stood at Nathaniel's side, doubling as his best man as a silence over took them.

"Let's get this show on the road Tom." Alicia whispered and the man nodded, starting with a 'Good dai'…

.

.

.

Dani stood back as Taylor walked down the stair case after his wife, who thanked Dani for ordering that the wedding shoes be flat. As soon as they reached the bottom, Nathaniel scooped his wife up and kissed her quickly, but just as deep as all his other kisses.

Everyone cheered, apparently waiting for this to happen since Wash's return. She smiled wickedly and threw the bouquet, laughing loud when none other than Maddy Shannon caught it. Well, actually the flowers literally landed in her lap as Mark smiled wide and got on one knee.

Dani snapped her head to Mister Shannon in time to see him just beginning to faint, a small grin on his wife's face as she spoke. "Oh stop being a baby, you knew this would happen eventually."

Jim was out on the floor, his wife ran a quick scan with a hand held device. "Well, he's fine, just leave him there, when he comes too, he'll come home." She waved for Dani to follow as both women left him on the floor and started down the staircase.

Elizabeth went to hug Wash as her own daughter was kissing Mark, ring on her finger, intending on not interrupting the two love birds.

However as soon as Dani reached the last step, she was swept away and into a large body. She kissed Malachi's lips then his chin, before pulling way to look at him. "This was a good day." He laughed.

"I almos' wish tha fluwers landed in ya lap, Miss Washington, I mean, Miss Taylor." He grinned all goofy and she answered with her own dazzling smile.

"Maybe one day we will get there." Her feet touched the ground and she twirled from his arms, "Now come dance with me." As Mr. and Mrs. Taylor went to the Commander's home, Dani twirled in the arms of the person she hoped to marry one day.

**So you are going to hate me, but we are coming close to the end of the story, just a few more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! It really does help with inspiration.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Test of Love

**PLEASE REVIEW. I would really like to get to eighty dollars by the end of the next chapter. Anyways enjoy.**

Dani sat on the porch with her mother and….well father, she was still get used to calling him that. As deep notes came from the cello her mother so skillfully played, her father listened, relaxed and silent….Just like the giant carno that laid against the side of the house. She sighed and smiled as the sun went down in the far end of the colony, setting a relaxing ambiance for them. Closing her eyes, Dani let the music fill her and thought of her wonderful date yesterday.

.

.

.

"Malachi?" Dani was mixing some tea Maddy gave her. She had come to Dani talking about a very strong and very tasty peppermint tea. Dani had some once, but the stuff Maddy gave her was much stronger and she hummed with delight from it.

"Yes honey-bunny?"

"Really?" She asked with an arched brow, but he just laughed. "You should try this tea." She took another sip before he took her mug and wrapped an arm around her waist. As he placed the mug on the counter, the red head turned back and captured her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth to slide along hers. "Yep." He smirked when he pulled away, leaving her breathing slightly harsher.

"It's the corn of the crop."

"Oh, my, god, you are SUCH a farmers boy." She laughed as he grabbed a straw hat Alicia had as decoration and placed it on his head. He kissed her again, and she did not mind tearing the hat off to run her fingers through his short hair. Soon he was pressing her against the counter, a fire in both of them as their lips and hands roamed each other's bodies. A tug of his pants, and her hands were running up his back as she moaned when he found a spot behind her ear.

"D-Dani," He ground out as she moved her hips against his, "Ugh, uh, we shouldna do this…I-I" She was not allowing him room to breathe as his own body happily moved with her's.

"I want this." She pulled back to look into his eyes. To see them twinkle the way they did was like see the sunrise for the first time. "I need to know that it can be good, and I need you to be that person to show me…Please." She begged as they labored breath hit each other.

"Not here, I will not be making love to you in your parent's home-"

"Making Love? I was talking about sex." She looked at him with confusion.

"Well, when two people love each other, that's one way they show it, it's a form of having sex that is intimate and gentle and wonderful for both of them. And I will not just be having sex with you, I will be making love to you." The smile that lit her was the most dazzling, she could brighten the mood of an angry carno and tame it in minutes, but it took one look and a nanosecond to have Malachi wrapped around her finger.

"Then tonight." She whispered, pulling him back to her lips.

.

.

.

Alicia felt like hell. It had been almost three weeks since her marriage and she was so sick of feeling sick. Most of the time she kept her food down, but there were times where she lost her whole stomach contents and just sat on the floor. At least Nathaniel is working instead of fretting over her, she hated it when he babied her and neglected the colony.

Stretching on her stomach she tried to find a comfortable position, but it all just felt so bad. "Shitbiscuit!" The word managed to get out before a powerful force removed all her food.

"Wash?" That was a name that Nathaniel still used, in place of a pet name, "Are you dying?" It was a joke, but she was so angry by everything at the moment.

"You giant retarded pile of Carno dung" She snapped, knowing he heard, but when she heard him laugh she looked up to see him standing in the door way.

"I'm serious, I will carry you to the doc if you aren't better by the morning." He looked over her, the small body retching as she choked more food up.

"I'm fine." She wiped her mouth and stood up. "I-just haven't been feeling well lately." That was the worst thing to say.

"You mean this has been going on for a while?" His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the Shannon house. It was evening and Elizabeth would be home for sure.

.

.

.

Dani found her 'work lace', as Jaun Luiga once called it. This particular set was new, given to her as a gift the day she packed for Terra Nova. At the time she hated it, but since it carried neither bad memories or made her feel like a slim ball when she wore it, it wasn;t to bad in her books.

And with a tag still on the lingerie, she thought, why not. Slipping on a green dress over the royal blue lace, she was out the door and heading towards Malachi's home, a smile fixed on her lips.

.

.

.

Malachi surveyed his room, bed made, candles on the night stand adding a soft glow. He even had rose petals on the floor and bed for her.

God he hoped she liked it, because this was monumental for her. He knew a little of her past, just that she was hurt very bad, and now he has this one chance to show her both how much he loved and this would be her fist time making love.

No pressure, he just took deep breathes before almost panicking when he heard a knock at his door and her voice on the other side of the thin barrier. He pulled his shirt off, but kept his pants on as he turned the knob. Silently allowing her in, he took in her appearance, she seemed nervous, but was just as lovely as ever.

Looking around, she took his hand and sat him on the bed. Scooting close and pressing her lips to his, but he let her do as she pleased, he didn't want to frighten her. After a few chaste kisses, her tongue was begging or entrance as he granted it and cupped the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss, a moan escaping her. She pulled him closer, the gentle giant moving at the lightest touch of her fingers.

Dani pushed at his chest, and he laid back, crawling some to lean against the head board. Standing, she slipped the dress off her shoulders, his breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of the silky blue, how it both tortured him and left little to imagination.

His greatest fear at that moment was that he would reach out to touch her, but his palm would hit the flat surface of the most gorgeous painting he ever saw. Because she was so beautiful, without the lace and make up and even with the scars, he would have a painting of her in that dress he first spoke to her in.

.

.

.

Dani watched how Malachi reacted to her, how his eyes widened, and he seemed to stop breathing. How he blushed and shifted, holding out his arms for her. She accepted the offer and climbed over to laying against his chest, kissing his lips, chin, and slight stubble. His arms tightened a little and he looked at her, his eyes searching for something.

She felt his hand at the small of her back and suddenly she leaned back and looked around, she needed to know that she was going to be safe with him. She felt herself being turned slightly and Malachi was cradling her. "You're shaking." She didn't notice the tremble until he mentioned it. "Um, maybe, we could lay here until you are more comfortable." He nuzzled the area between neck and shoulder, a hand smoothing over her hip. She nodded and let her emotions war within her. She wanted him, more than anything, but she was so afraid of being hurt.

The warmth from his body, the fact that he would wait while she tried to get comfortable, and he never left her, ever. All of those thoughts flooded her and she felt a warm tingle in her chest, knowing what it would become.

"Uh, Malachi," He hummed, "Will you….Would you please kiss me?"

"Anything," He mumbled before laying his lips gently over hers, they taste of peppermint on them as their rose petal like feeling almost killed him with pleasure. When the kiss ended, it was Dani who broke it, cupping his face, and smiling nervously.

"Please….make love to me." She bit her lip as he shifted them once more, but this time he was almost over her, gently touching her, gently reassuring her as he removed the lace, there was no need for it here, he loved her and she didn't need no fancy lace scrap to please him. "And you won't need a condom, I already covered that area." She added, a flush coming to her cheeks, the picture of beauty she presented softened his heart.

But what really melted it was that she loved him as he loved her.

.

.

.

Alicia groaned when Elizabeth prodded her stomach with her fingers. "Does that hurt? And be honest." The last part was said with a 'don't you dare lie to me' tone.

"A little, but it's nothing, just a bug." The second in command insisted as another wave of nausea hit her.

"No Alicia, I think it's something else." She pulled out two white sticks and Jim Shannon choked. "Here, go to the bathroom." She pushed the woman down the hall as Jim stared at Taylor.

"You do work fast don't you." Unfortunately, Alicia heard it, turning around to snap.

"You ape-faced goat!" She barked as Elizabeth chuckled.

"He may not be the smartest, but he is my ape-faced goat. Now go use these." Elizabeth ordered.

.

.

.

Dani held the red haired giant close to her small five foot two inch frame. Even though he was a good foot taller and so much stronger, his touches were as soft as the flower petals under her. He would never hurt her. She sighed against his neck after he shifted to his back and pulled her flush against him, grabbing a blanket and covering them both. "Are'ja, alrigh?" He was out of breath and she almost didn't understand him, but the look in his eyes told her everything. She leaned up and kissed him, deep and with as much emotion as she could put into it. She understood now, why he loved her, what making love was, and how important he was to her.

"Perfect, thank you." Mumbling against his lips, he smiled in relief.

"I was 'fraid I'd hurt ya accidental and all." Tucking the blanket around her, she smiled at his gently, strong hands moving to work. She snuggled deeper against his chest and with a sleepy voice remarked.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tired, you are just too perfect." He chuckled at this and kissed her hair line, before both fell into a deep sleep. .

.

.

Oh, No, no, no, no, no. Looking over the sticks, she ran out the door and growled at Elizabeth. "These are broken!"

"How so?" the woman had a world of patience when it came to Alicia….and Jim, especially Jim.

"They all say I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms over her chest.


	21. Chapter 21: Possibilities

"Well," Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck. "Alicia, you've been sick, in a bad mood, and a little disconnected. Remember when we were talking about fortifying the fence, you just spaced out and got dizzy." As her husband laid the facts out, Mrs. Taylor started to have a panic attack of the thought of even having a child. Not a Dani who knew how to dress herself and survive, but a baby that would rely on her form the day it's born to the day it graduates from school.

Backing up, she pressed herself into the corner, before strong arms wrapped around her and brought her to a warm body. She faintly heard her husband say farewell and walked her out of the house to their own. Well actually her own, since he chose to move in with her and Dani.

Drawing support from her man as he rubbed her back, Alicia began thinking. "I can't do this." He stared at her as she started hyperventilating, "I can't be a mom."

"You are to Dani." He said quickly as she started to feel light headed. She stared at him, tears in her eyes. "Alicia, the whole colony will be helping you. And I will help you." He pulled her close as she sighed into his chest, refusing to cry, as she desperately inhaled his scent. "Just try?"

Nodding, he placed her in their bed and snuggled next to her, "Where's Dani?"

.

.

.

Dani ran her fingers through red hair, a smile on her lips as Malachi smoothed his hands down her back. He was still so gently with her. "Malachi…" he was nibbling at her collar bone, "I need to talk to you." Pulling away for a moment he cupped her face and kissed her, keeping her balanced on his chest.

"I'm all ears." He smiled.

"I-I…..have to go…." His smile vanished and he sat up, holding her to him so she wouldn't be thrown off.

"Nah, Dani, whads wrong?" He asked as she shifted.

"I love you. That's the first time I can say that about any man, but I-I can't live a life with you." She started to get out of bed, reaching for her clothes.

"Dani, I want ta spend the rest of ma life with ja." He took her hands in his gently, as if his calloused hands would bruise her. She was crying silently as he drew her into his arms.

"I-I can't have your children, when I first found out that I would never have kids, I was alright with it. But suddenly I want to have your children, and I can't." Angrily wiping tears from her eyes, she caught his gaze and held it.

"W-why? Why cantcha have childrun." He turned her so she was sitting more on the bed and towards him.

Reaching out and cupping his face, she grimaced. "You know I was prostituted."

"Only that your daddy touched in the wrong ways, and he sold ya to others." He looked at her sadly, petting her hands and neck.

"I was first raped when I was five, and….because I was so young, Dr. Shannon says my uterus was torn and healed in the wrong ways. A baby would not survive in my womb. I 'm just lucky that I came through without an STD." She was near tears again as she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Aw, now, Dani, I wouldna mind adoptin, I'm sure that someone will have a chil' they can't care for, or we could uh, have plenty of baby dinos 'round." Taking her chin in his hands he closed in. "I just want to spend the rest of ma life witcha." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"How did I get so lucky?" She laughed, wet but real. He laid back, pulling her onto his body, and wrapping a blanket around them again.

"You came to Terra Nova, it's a place to start over." He kissed her, and she melted into him, allowing his arms to drape her in warmth.

Had they been more aware of the surroundings, they would have heard a key being slid into the lock….before Nathaniel Taylor opened the door.

"Inglebert!" He barked, looked over the two young people as they held the covers over them. "Taking advantage of a young girl."

Alicia was a little bit behind her husband, who was glaring at the young red head. "Dani?" She said calmly, having found her daughter's room empty and went directly to the barracks. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Yes, Mom." It was honest, of course she knew what she was doing.

"And you know that you are going into an intimate relationship?" They were all calm questions.

"Yes, Momma." She sat up more.

"And you will come to me if something happens?" Her daughter nodded, "Alright, be home for dinner tomorrow, and tell me next time you sneak out."

"Now that would be no fun." Both women laughed at the comment,

"This is why you're my daughter." She stepped forward and kissed Dani's forehead, "See you later."

"Wait, Alicia?" Nathaniel was surprised by her. "She…just…"

"Hon, if she wants this she can," Turning to her daughter, "Be responsible about this, I am giving you this one chance." The girl nodded as her mother dragged her father from the room.

"So," the door closed and she locked it. "Do you have a plex?" Soon they were snuggled in bed and watching an old cartoon. It was called Looney Tunes, he said it was from the 1960, and very easy to ignore for more….lip attention.

.

.

.

As Nathaniel whined that they shouldn't leave Dani with him, she promptly ignored him, a wave of nausea hit her. Swaying on her feet, he grabbed her and carried her back to their home. "We will deal with our daughter later."

"That was the first time you called her you daughter." She was smiling despite her ill feeling, but the thought that Nathaniel wanted all of the family made her feel slightly better.

She opened the door as his arms held her small frame to him. "I am going to have a serious talk with that girl." He mumbled as he now followed her to the bathroom.

"Just let it go, it's not like she didn't know what she was getting into to." She exasperated, lifting the toilet seat in fear of what her unborn little one might do.

"I just don't want to see her hurt." He was honest and Alicia felt herself melt. "You two are my family now."

"You forgot about this one." Patting her stomach, he reached forward and placed his warm palm on her belly. "I think I am getting used to the idea of having him." She mumbled.

"Her."

"What?"

"I want another daughter." He said stubbornly, but she felt her stomach clench and sent him to make some peppermint tea.

Yes, Maddy made her some when she visited the Shannon house and the doctor gave her a small bag full of it and….Oh no.

This was going to be a long night as her child began torturing it's mother early.

.

.

.

Dani crept out of the barracks in the morning, she didn't want to wake Malachi, and things became much worse when she ran into Maddy along the way.

"Um, Dani? I didn't see you come." The girl tried to make idle conversation as Mark coughed behind them.

"Oh, I just came early, um is your mother at work already?" When the girl nodded, Dani said her farewells and started on her way to the infirmary. After asking for Shannon, she waited in the lounge, staring at the clock.

"Well, hello Dani?" the distinct voice of the doctor pulled her from her silence and had her smiling. This woman could make anyone comfortable.

As she took the girl to a biobed, they talked about possibly fixing her uterus. "It would be complicated, just let me take some pictures and I will talk with Dr. Wallace. I am sure we can find something out."

She waited patiently as photo after photo was taken of a terribly mangled uterus. After all was done, she went home, hopeful that she could have Malachi's children.

.

.

.

Alicia was enjoying her husband's warm hands kneading at her shoulders. Moaning when he hit the spot that was bothering her this morning, thus the massage.

"Momma?" The call of her daughter had Alicia smiling, she woke up happy about the baby this morning, and couldn't wait to tell her daughter.

"In here Dan," taking Nathaniel's hand she tugged him to the couch. "We have some news for you." She walked in, confusion on her face as her mother waved to the chair beside them.

"If it's about Malachi and I…"

"It's not Dan." The ebony haired spitfire was smiling wide, "I'm pregnant." The girl blinked before lunging at her mother and wrapping her arms around her, smiling wide.

"Momma, I'm so happy for you."Her head nestled into Alicia's neck, mother and daughter held each other tight.

"We are going to add another bed room, for the baby, onto the house. Oh, you will be an amazing big sister." She laughed as Dani's eyes widened. The girl smiled and tightened her grip. Feeling another hand on her back, she felt a shift in weight and heard a snap. Looking up she saw Nathaniel holding his tags and taking a picture.

Dani shifted and held out an arm for him, soon he was beside his women and taking another photo of the three of them.

.

.

.

Sitting out on the porch as her mother played her cello, Nathaniel listening as Rocko slept soundly at the side of the house. The big guy was tired out after the Commander took him for a ride and came back not long ago, rosy cheeked and talking about outpost two, a good three clicks away.

Dani was thinking about her date the other night before a scratchy note came from the cello. "I'm sorry, I just have too." The woman got up and sprinted to the bathroom, Dani going to make tea for her as Nathaniel began putting the cello in it's case.

This was going to be a long nine months, but would it sure be worth it.

.

.

.

Elizabeth sat next to Malcolm as examined the frames. "We can do a surgery to reshape the uterus, then if muscle relaxants to help with the severe scaring." He stated as he finished the holographic organ, showing Elizabeth the model.

"It might work, but how well. We would have to fix the fallopian tubes as well." She reached out and zoomed in on the stated tubes. "They are terribly rigid, and swollen for…I don't know how long."

"Elizabeth, what the hell happened to this patient?" but the woman shook her head.

.

.

.

A little girl, with hair as red as flames and eyes greener than pine needles, held Dani's hand, but who was she?

"Dani?"That was Malachi's voice. "Annie?" The little one turned and smiled.

"DADDY!" The girl ran to Malachi and jumped in his arms. "I waited with Mommy just like you asked."

"Well, lets go to Mommy, then we can go home." He was covered in grime, but the eyes that looked at her were always welcoming and green.

"Dani Honey?" He through his pack over his shoulder, his daughter in one hand and his other reaching out for her. When she raised her left hand to take it, her eyes dropped to the ring on her finger, and the simple gold band on his.

"Mommy?" the little girl looked at her with the most innocent eyes. This was Dani's daughter? How?

** So good news, I decided to extend the story by a few more chapters, Woo! Please review! Almost eighty dollars.**


	22. Chapter 22:Hold On Alicia

Dani sat back in the chair as Alicia nursed a cup of tea, a wet cloth over her eyes as her free hand caressed her still flat stomach.

"This kid will be the death of me." Her mother's voice stated and Dani let out a laugh.

"I'll help you as best I can Momma." She saw the older woman smile without moving the rest of her body. Looking over the new equations Maddy sent her, she started on her Algebra one. She still needed to get through two more math classes to complete both her academic needs and finish high school.

Then she would join the army, becoming a medic like her mother. Already displaying great skill in field medicine due to her time as a prostitute, she was adept at the art of suturing and patching most wounds, though still learning from her guardian.

Looking at her hand she saw the delicate scars on her fingers where a whip cut across, she remembered not being able to move her hands for nearly two week after in fear of them opening up and getting infected. Though she always had scotch on hand to clean wounds.

Then her wrist, angry pink marks around them. Cuffs, chains, and rope had cut through her skin here. Up her arm to the thick scar that rose from her elbow to shoulder, it was ugly and she remembered when she got that.

Dr. Henderson, that was his name, his green eyes and greasy red hair. He took a scalpel to her when she kicked him in the groin.

Then he sowed up the wound, she remembered his hands were gentle when he worked. If someone asked her where she learned to fix herself up, it was then. He taught her how clean, sow, suture, and tell infections. That was his kink, as he touched her would tell her about this, and she would focus on his voice rather than what he did to her.

A shiver ran up her spine, well, her scar covered back. Knives, whips, chains, hell even her client's scratchy nails.

She remembered one man who would cover her head with a burlap bag before starting on her. Unknowingly, her face twisted in disgust.

"Dani?" Malachi, hand out, worry written all over his face brought her from her thoughts. She smiled. Then there was Malachi Inglebert. The man that looked at her with admiration, not lust or greed, but with love. Only he has worshiped the scars on her arms, back, stomach and thighs. She was afraid at first to let him see, but when he kissed them all over, she knew he didn't think they marred her.

"You looked angry?"

"I-I was just thinking." Standing, she kissed her mother's cheek as the older woman waved goodbye. "I've been waiting all morning."

"I'm sorry, I jus had ta sign out." He held up a hand before she passed him the basket full of their picnic items.

"It's alright, let's go." She held out her hand and was about to step of the porch when he placed the strap of the basket over his shoulder and scooped her up.

"Malachi!," She giggled as he started off to the orchards.

"Yes, my love." He smiled like a goof and she couldn't help but laugh as he shifted her slightly and sped up his walk.

"Okay, put me down." She ordered and he made a grand display of placed her on her feet. Getting on her tip toes, she pecked at his lips before twisting away.

His hands just barely missed her as she twirled and took off running down the row of trees. They passed Maddy and Mark, Dani grabbing her friend's hand and running too.

Soon the girls were ahead as their respective men gave chase. All of them smiling and laughing.

Dani and Maddy reached the end of the orchards and flopped down on the soft grass, panting as they tried to catch their breath from the run.

Sighing, a body suddenly fell on her. Malachi was smiling wide, his hands planted on either side of her head.

Grabbing the lapels of his jacket, she dragged him down onto her. Kissing him, he breathed against her, but with her at the same time.

"I almost want to take you back to my bunk." His voice was so husky as he talked against her lips, unwilling to give up the feeling of her dewy rose petal lips.

"I have work tonight." She groaned back, her arms wrapping around him to pull him close, "Beside, I want to stay with my mother since my father is going otg today." As if he knew he was being talked about. Commander Taylor walked to them and growled at the red headed giant to get off his daughter.

"If I have to tell you again-"

"Dad." Dani groaned, "He has never touched me when I didn't want it." He would have said something more when another voice cut her off.

"Dani!" Doctor Shannon ran out of the street. "I can make it so you are able to carry a child full term." She smiled, she had whispered it to the girl, but the rabbit eared Commander heard it too.

"INGLEBERT!"

.

.

.

Alicia sat with Jim as he prodded her about the baby. "You know I'm sure if I stand close enough to you I can hear the ocean. Maybe that's why Elizabeth married you, for the soothing sounds."

"Well, I am a pretty awesome singer." He smiled and began to sing god awful.

"Oh, please." She begged, Alicia Taylor begged, for him to stop.

"I might not have the smarts, but I make up with my cop skills."

"No, you're just possessed by a retarded ghost." She sighed and he smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"Jesus, What do you want?"

"Aww, you don't have to call me that." He smiled again, but then her fist clenched. "Oh, yeah you're hormonal. The Commander wanted me to watch over you while he is gone."

Her cussing filled the room, some very colorful strands of words as she stomped out of the house. He stood just inside before her hands shot in, dragged him out, and slammed the door.

As she tore down the street, Jim sadly being dragged as she went, and a pack of little flying pterosaurs that stay in Dani's room overhead.

As she entered the main square, people parted for her, she scanning for her soon to be dead husband.

.

.

.

"You will report to construction crew and then spare with-"

"Dad, stop, listen, please."Dani's begging stopped him long enough for Elizabeth to explain the situation. He looked over the boy.

"Fine, no sparring but you had better report to the construction crews." He conceded before a very familiar, very pissed off voice rang out….Calling for her husband.

"Damn it Nathaniel!" Alicia glared at him, she was pale and a light sheen of sweat covered her, unusual on the slightly cooler day. "If you ever leave someone to babysit me again, I will knock you on your ass."

"Okay." He could handle getting roughed up.

"And make you sleep on the couch for the rest of the pregnancy." She added, knowing he hated not sleeping with her, or her distancing them.

"O-Okay." His stumble already showed his weakness against his wife's iron command. He noted how she trembled and swallowed heavily. She was getting Paler.

"And-And if you ever-" She was panting as Dani stepped forward, Elizabeth not far behind. Hell even Jim noticed her condition. She looked at him with sad knowing eyes, it was just a flash, but Nathaniel knew it and hated it. Her eyes rolled back and her knees gave out, Nathaniel catching her as she collapsed.

"Dr. Shannon, get a team prepped!" Taylor lifted her up as Dani and Elizabeth ran ahead to inform the infirmary staff. "It's okay, just hand on Wash, you have to for Dani and me." He whispered in his wife's ear, her breathing shallow. "Hold on Alicia."

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Twins?

**Bolted this out. I am sorry for not updating but a lot is going on, however I would love to hear from you all…ya know to know that you are all alive…and not eaten by (Cough) Zombies (Cough). Sorry for any errors, I didn't have much time to edit this, Like I said I just bolted this out in a few hours.**

Dani walked back and forth, wringing her hands in fear as Alicia underwent surgery. She had no idea what was hurting her mother, but she wanted it fix. This was the second time she almost lost her guardian.

Strong arms stopped her, making her take in a shaking breath. "I can't lose her." She whispered as Malachi rested his head on her crown, his height still making him leaned down for her.

"Dr. Shannon wun led tha happen." Breath hot on her ear she leaned back into him and shivered. He was always a strong pillar for her to lean on, always there for her.

A large warm hand rested on her forearm and she looked up to see her father smiling. "She fine now."

.

.

.

Alicia looked around, head hurt like hell and she couldn't feel her stomach. Reaching down she felt a incision and stitches. Jesus what happened?

Looking around, a soft hand touched hers. "It's alright, sweetheart." Elizabeth petted her hand. "One of your eggs was in you uterus, like it should be." Sitting at the edge of the bio-bed she pulled up a screen on her plex, it showed a picture of a single egg in a uterus. "But the other egg was stuck in one of your fallopian tubes and growing. You passed out from the pain of that tube stretching as the egg grew in size. Luckily we caught it in time to save both the tube and the egg."

"So, t-two babies?" Alicia was feeling faint as her heart sank. How could she continue with the army if she was taking care of two children? Why did she think with one she could be Nathaniel's right hand still?

"Yes, not identical but fraternal." Elizabeth smiled.

"No," Alicia covered her face with her hands, but didn't cry, she wouldn't, "God, Damn it, this isn't right! I'm not a mom, I can't have a kid. I can't be this. I can't be…you!" She sat up and felt a large crashing in her ears. "I hate feeling so…helpless." She sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands.

"Momma?" She shot up to see her daughter standing at the doorway. "You know I would help you, and you can go do your job. Besides I can just put them in front of Mr. Shannon and they would laugh for a while." This made the older women laugh as Elizabeth stood back and let the girl continue. "Wow, I'm gonna have two siblings." She smiled wide and Alicia opened her arms to her.

The girl was in her arms in seconds, holding her close and petting the tiny ringlets that was pulled back in her signature ponytail.

"Now, what is this about reconstructing your uterus?" Dani pulled back to look at her mother with wide eyes.

"Just wanted to have kids one day. But not soon." She stated as Alicia unconsciously dropped her hand to her stomach, though Dani and Elizabeth saw.

The woman smiled. "One day, but not until your are if age." Cupping the girl's face she stroked her cheek. "Now, where's my husband, I need to yell at him more."

.

.

.

Dani stepped away from her boyfriend and giggled, she had just gotten him hot and bother knowing full well that he had eight more hours of his shift left and would probably get his revenge later.

She waved at Maddy and hoped up on the steps, almost five months having gone by since Alicia was at the infirmary for the egg misplacement. She opened the door and walked into the new extra bedroom, sitting on the floor and helping with the final coat of pale green.

Green was the color chosen since the three of them wanted the genders to be a surprise. And they couldn't wait.

"Knock, Knock." The soft voice of her mother turned her around. Alicia looked tired, but Dani knew that she had just woken up.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked her mother as the woman rubbed her bulging stomach. "I can make some tea…"

"That would be nice." Her voice was a little raspy from her sleep, but she seemed more tired than anything else.

That was one of the draw backs to her pregnancy, she had a completely different sleep schedule and her hormones ran high…which is why Dani started staying at Malachi's during the night.

She seeped the tea bags and waited for the hot water to turn dark. As the tea brewed, she looked out the window to see her father giving Rocko a bath. He had taken him on a ride and the big guy not only got a good layer of dirt, but blood from its recent kill covered its jaw and chest, the area's that the man was spraying.

The dinosaur was actually enjoying the feeling of the high powered compressor on his thick hide as he leaned his head around, allowing the water to hit more of his jaw.

Sighing quietly, she gave the tea to Alicia who started walking to the front door. Dani grabbed a blanket and followed her, it was winter, though in the tropical past it was just a little cooler than normal. Just before her mother sat down, Dani wrapped the soft blanket around her. She mumbled a thank you and took a sip of the tea.

As the woman sat outside, watching her husband wash down Rocko. He would nuzzle her, becoming protective of the woman as soon as her hormone went of the charts.

Alicia smiled at the memory of yelling at a soldier when he made a comment about her stomach before the large creature menacingly roared at him. Nostrils flared, Alicia thought he would actually eat him.

The last time the large carno ate a person was a man that kidnapped her daughter to use as his sexual slave, and she praised Rocko for it.

As her daughter sprayed Nathaniel with the hose he fell back, trying to find cover in the form of a large round lid.

Of course, as she watched them perform a water fight. Dani getting the luxury of having a Carno as cover. But mostly because the dino got bored of standing and laid down.

One of the little pterosaurs landed in her lap…followed by dozens more landing on the rails, the arms of the chair and on her lap. One was able to balance on her still growing stomach.

She sighed and rested her head back. Letting her heavy eyelids close, Alicia was soon asleep on more. Unaware that mane of the little flyers dipped their heads into her cup and took sips of the tea.

.

.

.

Alicia was seven months pregnant before she felt it. Then again and again. "Stop it you two." She whispered, though she was smiling like a silly idiot. Petting her stomach the little ones kicked a few more times before stopping.

She looked up and went back to reading reports, she wanted to get this done before Nathaniel got off duty, and Dani came home from private lessons with Maddy.

Another kick, this one softer than the previous ones, made Alicia put down her plex and go to her room, finding a dress.

Yes a dress, it was more comfortable than her military wear, and she couldn't wear sweats and a tee shirt like she usually did at home. She made sure it was modest, wearing a three quarter sleeve and making sure the neckline wasn't plunging but not too high. She just wanted to look responsible and relaxed.

God, she hated dresses.

It was harder to clothe herself as a pregnant woman than she thought. But Alicia Taylor managed, and she was dreading seeing the colony in a dress, leggings and her hair down.

At least she could look nice…hopefully.

Sighing she felt another kick and rolled her eyes, "Okay baby…er….babies, quiet time." Muttering this phrase, she stepped out of the house and started towards the command center.

Halfway there someone waved at her and she smiled at her daughter. "Just finished Momma." She held out a small paper and showed her mother the grades.

Alicia looked over the results with pride. "Just two more math levels." Smiling Alicia held out her hand and waited for Dani to take it.

"I have to work tonight." She sighed, her job at the bar was, as she put it, too much fun to give up. "You and Dad should come." Dani stated idle as they made their way to the command center.

Alicia felt like she was going to burst with anticipation of telling them about the kicking. But she wanted Nathaniel there too.

As she made her way there, people stopped her in the streets to talk to her about the babies, a conversation that tired her since she had the same conversation a hundred times.

"Leave my wife alone!" Nathaniel boomed as he stepped from the shadows to place an arm around her. "She needs her rest." Leading her away, he took her back to the house as Dani went on to work via escort by Mark Reynolds who just happened to be updating the commander on important mission stats.

As Alicia and Nathaniel walked through the streets, hand-in-hand and silent. This was one of the things they shared, a quiet comfortable silence that they shared happily.

Holding the door open, Alicia entered their home first, hands cradling her stomach as the little ones kicked softly, letting her know they were there.

"How was your day?" his hands came around her and pulled her as close as he could, her stomach in the way. She pulled his face down and kissed him rough, being pregnant and hormonal meant lots and lots of sex. That was the plus, though her poor daughter was often times sleeping over at the Shannon house or with Malachi. She got over the fact that Dani and Inglebert were practically living together, when she got hormonal one day and punched him.

"So, a dress. Not usually you." His voice was husky, and she was always so aroused by it.

"I wanted something comfortable, plus, I figure you can get it off me easier." A smile lit her, before another kick and this time, since Nathaniel was gently pressing against her, he felt it too.

"Was that-"

"Yes." It was a breathless whisper, but had the needed affect as he sat her on the couch and kneeled, pulling up the dress to see her stomach. He pressed his ear to it and smiled.

"Hey baby girls, Daddy's here." Oh no, those were the wrong words, wrong time. She felt her eyes tear up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." Whispered to keep the peaceful quiet, his ghostly blue eyes looked up to hers.

"I love you too Wash." His nick name for her still stuck even after the name change. He braced himself on either side of her nad lifted up, capturing her lips.

"I won't let anything happen to you or our children, and Dani included." A tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it away.

"Thank you, for everything."

.

.

.

Dani pressed herself closer to Malachi, his chest smooth after she coaxed him into shaving his torso.

He was against it at first before yesterday, when she literal offered to take a shower with him. As soon as they were in, Malachi kissed Dani gently, hands like whispers on her skin as she promptly took her razor at awkward angles on him, causing him to finish what she started.

Her fingers ran up and over his abs, watching as they rose and fell with each shallow breath. She loved theses moments. Early in the morning when he was still asleep and she could just savor the moment to watch him, his pale skin under her olive skinned hand.

Dani pressed her lips to his pectoral muscle before placing her head back on his shoulder. "Yer wake already?" his country twang slurred as he turned his slitted eyes to her.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Do you know that tomorrow we will have been together almost-"

"A year." He answered, turning to bring her closer to him. "Um, Do ya know where ma boxers are?" He looked around, before she cupped his face and pulled him to her lips.

As he kissed her, his hands slid down her body t to her hips. "Stop, I don't have time to go again. I have to get home."

"Jus' a few 'ours. Promise ta have ya back 'fore sunrise." He whispered, then as she lifted her head, he licked her adams apple, causing a groan to escape her.

"Malachi, my mom is so close to her due date, I want to watch her when my Dad is at work." She sighed, before he did it again. "Okay, hurry up soldier." She laughed as he pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss that made her tangle her fingers in his short hair. As his muscles bunched to hold himself over her, she reached up to hold her hands over them, digging her nails in a little, making him groan.

"DANI!" Knocking at the door had them apart in seconds.

"I'm gonna ged a 'Do not disturb sign' an' pud it on the door!" he growled as he found his pants and tossed her her own.

She pulled on her shirt and yanked open the door to see Maddy Shannon. "My mom got called in, Alicia is in labor and says she won't go down until she sees you." She seemed out of breath and had no time to catch it as Dani dragged her along to the infirmary.

It had been almost nine months since Alicia became pregnant and now….she was having two babies, Dani's new little siblings, but why did she need Dani.

.

.

.

Damn it. She cussed everything in sight, because she was scared.

She was scared to have two babies, she was scared to raise them or hold them, but mostly she was afraid that they wouldn't accept her as mother.

Laying back, her hands clutched her stomach, the pain was almost unbearable as her entire body was fighting to expel these tiny bodies from her.

She cried out as another contraction crashed into like angry waters would crash into a cliff. A figure ran to her and touched the clenching stomach.

Dani rubbed at her mother's stomach and looked on with worry. "Momma, what's wrong? Where's dad?" Looking around she coulddn't find the man.

"He's on an otg, went out at 2 am….ugh….still three clicks away last I checked." Voice trembling, Alicia grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed, "I- Sing to me, Please." The woman begging was not the fearless lieutenant, but a woman scared to death and looking for comfort.

Wrapping her arms more firmly around her, Dani sang out softly, humming at first with her head resting on her mother's.

Dani searched her mind for a lullaby and found one that always got her to sleep. "Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day…."

.

.

.

Nathaniel raced to the infirmary, Jim actually praying to survive the rollercoaster ride of a drive back to the colony.

He had been informed of his wife's condition not long ago and from what he knew, she was six centimeter's dilated.

"SIR, DON'T HIT THE-," too late, as he just clipped the lifting gate with the top of the rover. He screeched around the area and started to drive directly to his intended destination.

As he skidded to a stop, Jim took hold of the wheel and cut the engine as the hardened Commander flew from the rover and into the building.

"WASH!" He looked around and was immediately led to her room.

"Oh thank god." His wife was bent, hands on her knees as she breathed heavily, trying desperately to control her breathing.

Dani was singing to her, rubbing her back and hips as she groaned out in pain. His hand found hers and he started rubbing her stomach and such. Relaxing her.

"It will be okay, Wash." He stated.

"I know, you're here now." She grimaced.

.

.

.

Dani had left when her mother was taken to the birthing room, and now she sat in terror next to Malachi.

"Dani?" She turned to see a tired looking Dr. Shannon. "Both babies are healthy and Wash is awake at the moment if you want to see them."

**Please Review, and tell me what genders the infants should be. **


	24. Chapter 24: Finally

**So this is the last chapter, I'm sorry, but I am leaving it like this so I can do a sequel to this story. Anyways, you have all been so lovely through the story.**

** Now…on to the last chapter….**

Dani sat curled up on the couch, it was later in the day and her mother was currently working out after getting cleared to do so about three months back.

The woman lost a majority of her pregnancy weight in the first few weeks with her metabolism alone. She made many women jealous.

But she was still hard on herself and worked hard, only her husband and Dani stopping her when she went too far….

A wail sounded and the olive skinned girl rose to her feet, she was baby sitter at the moment, and she adored her five mouth old sisters, yes sisters.

She looked over the cradle and lifted the blonde haired one into her arms, whispering and bouncing her. "It's alright Olivia, Your big sister's here." She rocked the little girl as she flailed her arms, trying to show how upset she was.

Walking to the kitchen, she pulled out a bottle of milk, placing the glass bottle on a burning and turning it on low. Her mother had gotten a breast pump from Elizabeth a while before she was released from the infirmary and left bottles in the fridge when Dani was babysitting.

As soon as the bottle was warm, she placed the rubber nipple at Olivia's lips. Bouncing her sister who drank greedily before Dani heard a knock. Both the older girls brown eyes and the baby's big brown eyes turned to the door.

She maneuvered the door open and smiled at Malachi, who was rather sweaty and smelly. "Good Mornin' Darlin'." Leaning in over the baby he kissed her and stepped in when she left for the kitchen.

He followed Dani, shutting the door quietly. "How're they?" He nodded to the little bundle in her arms, the baby still liked to be swaddled in blankets. She opened her mouth to talk when another cry reached them.

"Here," Dani placed the baby in his arms, hearing him gasp as he held the baby like it was made of the most breakable glass.

"Hey you." She ran into the nursery and lifted her blue eyed, black haired little sister out of the other crib. "Aw, what's wrong little girl." As soon as Estelle was situated in her arms, the crying stopped. "Just wanted to be held?" She smiled and joined Malachi who looked like he was holding a bomb.

"She won't blow up." She whispered, laying Estelle down to rewrap her up, just a little tighter. Malachi carefully sat down and placed Olivia more on his lap.

"She is my Co's kid and if something happened to her, I'm dead." He whispered. She smiled and stood up, taking the now empty bottle from them. "Bad enough I get trouble for dating you."

"Here let's switch." She took Olivia and started to burp her after placing Estelle with Malachi. As she burped the babies, Dani walked outside and walked around on the porch.

Rocko roared and lowered his head to sniff at Olivia. If he was over protective of Alicia and Dani, now that Alicia brought home the infants, he was like a fricken' hormonal….well, Dinosaur. It was the funniest thing in the world to see him scramble around when one of them cried and trying to fix it, going as far as hunting down a small dinosaur to offer the meat to the kids.

Alicia wasn't too happy to come home and find a caress on her doorstep. And boy did Dani learn some great curses.

"Stop that." She ordered when he started to lick at Olivia. She turned inside and joined her boyfriend and other little sister, who was knocked out asleep.

As she laid down the kids, Olivia started to close her eyes and Malachi looked over her shoulder while she tucked them in. "Ar'ja happy?"

"Yes."

"Good." He kissed her neck and she squirmed 'til he turned her around. He grabbed her around the waist and led her out of the room where they quietly shut the door.

"Will that be whad we do with our kids?" he whispered and her eyes jumped up to him.

"You want kids with me?" She smiled as he nuzzled at her neck.

"I wanna life with ya, so yeah. Half a year, that's all I's got ta wait fer" He kissed her and gently pressed her against the wall next to the door. "I love ya Dani." He told his seventeen year old lover.

"I love you, Malachi Inglebert." She held him tightly, almost afraid that if she let go of him she would wake up from a dream.

.

.

.

**6 Months later**

Dani sat in the back seat of the rover, a few days from her eighteenth birthday, She was on her way back to Terra Nova after accompanying her boyfriend and three other soldiers on a outpost stop. They had been getting a lot of odd activity from some sixers who had returned from the Bad Lands.

She was looking out the window one moment when the next the rover was in the air, landing several feet away.

Someone pulled her out, "Malachi, w-what happened?" She was dazed and her head hurt.

"Sixer trap, just stay-ugh!" Her eyes widened as an arrow protruded from his chest. She grabbed him and pulled him down behind the wreckage of the crash. As the other solders pulled themselves out and began firing, Dani was hard at work trying to keep him alive.

"Mal, I need you to listen to me." Dani ordered, her being the second best military medic in the entire Terra Nova task force, her mother would not give up the title of best, she worked quickly and flawlessly.

"I-I don think I'm gonna be okay." He whispered as blood dripped from his mouth. Shit, shit…No, no, NO!

"Malachi I swear if you leave me I will kill you." She hissed as he seemed to go into shock, the first sign that he was starting to die.

She grabbed her bag and ripped it open, pulling out her medical supplies.

"Dan-ni, I-, m-my bre-east p-pocket." He stuttered as she started in on him. She ripped the pocket open and her fingers met velvet.

"Oh, God, Mal no. Not like this." She felt hot tears at her eyes as she opened the little box and saw the simple silver ring, it carried the same flower designs as the pocket watch necklace she both wore daily and used as a timer for the medical purposes.

"I-I was gonna ask ya on ya b-birthd-day." He choked out as she slipped the ring on and grabbed her scalpel.

"I need to fix you." She kissed him and cut in.

"I-I, Jesus!" He coughed out at the pain. "Will ya marry me?"

"You idiot, I will only if you live." She found the arrow head and carefully removed it. "Live for me Malachi. Please."

He nodded as another rover pulled up, they were oblivious to what was around them. She began stitching looked up to see that he had lost consciousness. And that his heart stopped.

She cried out and started CPR as they moved them, trying desperately to keep him alive. "I love you Malachi, Please, don't leave me."

A whoosh of air entered him and he looked up at her, "Never."

.

.

.

**A Week Later**

"Dani, you look gorgeous." Her mother whispered as she buttoned up the dress. It was almost an Victorian dress. The satin had a sweet heart neck line and a corset like look hugged her body to her hips where is flowed out like a water fall. Everything above her sweet heart neck line was a white lace. It covered her arms in long beautiful sleeves and the collar ran up to just below her jaw.

This was chosen to hide her scars. Around her throat, hanging just in the bit of skin left, was a watch pendent that had been wrapped around twice to give it a short length.

She took a deep breath and smiled at her mother. "I'm scared." She whispered before someone hugged her. In the corner were Olivia and Estelle, both in little dresses, stood waiting for direction from their mother.

"Hey is everything all right in here-wow." Maddy stepped in, she was the maid of honor, and staring at Dani. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She was shaking, but her mother hugged her tighter. "Does my make up look fine?" She asked in fear as a nod came from both women.

"It's time." Leading her out, Alicia gave her the bouquet and a kiss to her cheek. The older woman passed her over to her father, Nathaniel in his military formal wear and ready to take her down the aisle.

As the doors opened and she waited for her maids to go down the aIsle. Unfortunately, almost the entire colony was there thanks to Boylan who took over the wedding plans.

The 'aisle' was a few hundred feet long and led up to a stage where Tom Boylan, her employer, and Malachi, her fiancée, stood.

When the maids of honor and the flower girl were at the end of the aisle, they started down the endless line. A familiar cello playing the wedding March, and the woman who played was her beloved guardian.

Seeing familiar faces and such, she was soon itching to be in Malachi's arms. She loved to be in his arms, and this pace was too slow, Isle too damn long…last time she lets Boylan do a damn thing.

Giving Malachi a dazzling smile when she finally reached the altar and was given to the giant red head. The entire event went as quickly as ever, them exchanging their vows and finally, finally, they were presented as husband and wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Inglebert.

She was the happiest she had ever been, and he was the one making her happy. He loved her. That was the best part, he loved her.

After Malachi got the garter off her, he threw it at Mark and told him to wizen up, to which the boy grabbed Maddy and told her they need to get married soon….then everyone bet on how fast it would take Jim to kill the poor boy.

As Malachi took his wife to the dance floor, only getting one dance before others stepped in. She was taken away by her father, Boylan, Josh, even her mother, all the while Malachi danced with her little sisters, making the laughed loud when he twirled around with them.

This was perfect.

.

.

.

**2 years later**

.

.

.

Dani looked around from her spot on the biobed, she needed to talk to the doctor. "Dani?" the voice was filled with love. And she knew who it was.

"Malachi." She breathed and watching with sparkling dark eyes as he took a seat next to her and caress her hand with both of his. "Where's the doctor, I need to know this worked."

"It did." Maddy Shannon, the girl that created a special laser scalpel that was used in Dani's surgery. She was a few months pregnant, not a surprise after her and Mark got married, much to Jim's dismay. She remembered that she was the maid of honor for the girl, she was also the one that got a test for her friend to take.

"Danielle Inglebert." Elizabeth stepped in and opened a picture on her plex. "Your uterus has been reconstructed, using Maddy's tool of course." She smiled as Dani clapped a hand over her mouth, tears welling up her in eyes and her throat tightening.

The military medic of almost two and a half years had finally been fixed, though still scarred. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest. "Hear that girl, we can have a little un' now." He whispered with a rough voice, he was just as happy as her. She knew how much he wanted a family seeing as he had her sisters around almost all the time and was their perfect big brother.

The women left as Dani wiped the tears away and smiled at him. "Take me home." She spoke about their little unit that was right next to her parents home.

"Yes, Dan. Anything fer ya."

"I love you." Whispering as he helped her up and into clothes before leaving the room

"I love ya too." They were out the door and on with their lives…Together.

**So I might do a sequel(If you all want me too), but first I am going to finish a majority of my other stories. **

** Thank you all so much for reading and review, you have all been darlings. **


End file.
